The Twin Princess
by theXcrucifixX19
Summary: 110 years ago, when Humans and dragons lived together, a princess was suppose to bring peace. Until her home was attacked. Now 110 years later, Spyro and the rest of the crew must fight to find her.
1. The Past

arkangel145: Hey everyone. What's up? I can't seem to finish my other fanfics. So...this one i will infact finish. This is my first Spyro one so if I get some facts messed up, then don't kill me. I've only played 3,4, and the new one that just came out. PLZ r&r this and all of my others and please mention me to your friends. Love ya :)

Chapter 1:

The Past

* * *

THE GUARDIAN'S POV 

Long ago, before there really was a hero, I served as a time traveler guardian for a young child of a Realm of Humans. I was her protector. I though she was safe, I thought everyone was, but I was wrong.

I'm a young guardian dragon. I was suppose to protect the young 5 year old princess Jade. She was suppose to be a ruler as she grew up. Until, the Sorceress attacked her home.

Her father and mother tried their hardest to protect the land, but only to fail. We saw them both be killed right in front of our eyes. We watched on as the Sorceress tried to take over. I thought that Jade wouldn't survive. I guess I was really on a wrong steak that day.

I really wasn't even suppose to be here. It was a simple wish when I was 3 years old that lead me to the past. But I don't wanna waste time telling the story of my life. It has nothing to do with me.

Before her mother died, the Queen told us of an underground chamber that Jade and myself could protect ourselves in. We took the underground path. With the last of my stregth, I protected ourselves in bubbles to shield us from the Riptocs. That was the last time I saw Jade alive.

I woke up only to find the Human Sanctuary in Ruins. Thus, they gave it the name "The Human Ruins". Jade was no where in sight. But I did relize, that I was back in the time period I was born in. That was when I relized that Jade couldn't have been alive, cause well, it had been 100 + years. Then I saw someone. Someone who was vagley familiar. I sent my spirit into his mind to tell him was was going on. Now I, Spyra, have to find the princess, and help bring peace to this 110 year old war.

* * *

arkangel145: there ya go. It was one of my oc's talking in case you didn't get that. So...plz r&r. Love ya :) 


	2. Reincarnation

Arkangel145: Hi. I would like to thank anyone who reviewed. Love ya and please keep reading. This is a very depressing chapter. Don't worry I think it has a happy ending. You tell me. Love ya :P

Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro or any of the characters

* * *

Chapter 2:

Reincarnation

After the death of Spyro, everyone began to grieve. Only to see what was in front of them. Hunter and Bianca, along with Sparx, and many of the dragons, watched as Ignitus let Spyro's body sink to the bottom of a near by lake. Bianca cried in Hunters arms as Sparx watched on.

"I'm so sorry we couldn't save you buddy." Sparx said..

"My you look after us all, young Spyro. Youth, cut down in their pride." Ignitus said out loud. Everyone soon left.

* * *

5 MONTHS LATER

Hunter and Bianca were laying in a meadow when all of a sudden, their fallen friend came back into mind.

"Hey Bianca?"

"Yes, Hunter?"

"Do you ever wonder why Spyro died?"

"No, not really. I never thought about it."

"I have."

"Really, oh smart one?" Bianca said sarcastically.

"Yes. What if he died for the safety of us all? Haven't you though about it?"

"Well, yeah, I guess I have."

"See?"

"Ok, I get what you mean." They soon shot up at the sound of Sparx.

"Breath, Sparx oh buddy, find your happy place!" he screamed.

"Oh happy place! What's going on?"

"Hunter, it's terrible. Spyro's tombstone! It's been destroyed! We're gonna be haunted by ghost!" Hunter and Bianca just looked at him. "What you don't believe me? You've never heard of the legend? If you break a hero's tombstone, their spirit haunts you forever."

"Sparx that theory's been discontinued. They can't prove it." Bianca stated.

"Oh, well his tombstone has still been destroyed. Come see!"

Sparx and the others headed towards the late where Spyro's body sank. They noticed a very large pile of rubble where his tombstone once was. Hunter and Bianca just stood there looking at each other.

"I told you we're gonna be haunted." Sparx said. He turned around and screamed. "Find a happy place, find a happy PLACE!" Sparx flew in a hurry and bumped into Bianca.

"Sparx wait!" A voice behind him yelled. He bumped into both Bianca and Hunter, knocking them down.

"Hunter, please don't do that again."

"It wasn't me, Bianca."

"Then, who was it, Sparx?"

"Hey don't look at me. It's Spyro's ghost. Now what?"

"Sparx, that's not a ghost." Bianca said.

"Yeah that's…wait a minute." All three of them stared for a minute.

"SPYRO!" The purple dragon laid lifeless on the ground. All three of them ran towards the purple dragon.

"Spyro…oh buddy wake up." Sparx said.

"We should take him back to Ignitus. He'll know what to do." Bianca declared. They all headed off to tell Ignitus, that in purple dragon of legend was in fact…alive.

* * *

Arkangel145: I told ya that this chapter was a little depressing. Now comes the fun part, plz r&R! love ya ;) 


	3. A New Mission

Arkangel145: hi everyone. I would like to thank anyone who reviews. Anyway. Here's chapter 3 oh and this chapter will be kinda confusing at the beginning. So, if you can't understand it, then let me know and I'll help. Enjoy :)

Spyra: Yeah, what she siad.

AA145: How did you get into this. Uh never mine. Spyra, will you do the disclaimer for me.

Sprya: Sure. Arkangel145 doesn't own anything except this idea, me and a couple other oc's.

AA145: PLZ R&R

* * *

Chapter 3:

A New Mission

Spyro and the others headed towards the Dragon Dojo. It was still a wondered mystery of how and why he was still alive.

* * *

30 MINUTES AGO

Spyros' lifeless body continued to sink to the bottom of the lake. It was so sad to remember what had happened.

_

* * *

FLASHBACK_

_Red Dragon _(A/N: I don't remember his name. I didn't play Hero's Tail)_ and Spyro were one on one against each other. The huge dragon and the 17-year-old purple dragon squared off. As they continued fighting, they both let out their largest breath. Red Dragon was soon killed. But as the crew headed towards Spyro, the young dragon fell to the ground…lifeless._

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

As the images ran through the sinking dragon's last life of memory, he heard a voice. The creature looked familiar, but its image was different.

"Spyro, please you must wake up. There is a terrible crisis and the worlds must be saved again. But not just the Dragon Realms. A place known as the Human Ruins needs your help as well. Please, Spyro. Wake up!"

At the sound of the voice, he woke up. He started to kick and make his way up to the surface. He continued to kick and pull his way until he finally breathed air. "This is why dragons don't really swim all that much." He siad to himself. He swam up to shore only to see a tombstone with his name. In pit of sorrow and anger, he broke it, and ran, hoping to find the lovely creature behind the warning

* * *

BACK TO NORMAL

As everyone ran towards the entrance, they came to find Zoe, their trusty fairly friend.

"What's going on guys? Hey is that..."

"Yeah, Zoe, it's me."

"Spyro? How can this be?"

"Someone was calling out to me."

"Well, if I didn't know any better, I would say you wanted to see Ignitus. I'll take you to him." Zoe took them to the veterian dragon guardian. He was shocked to see Spyro Alive and well. Spyro told them everything. About the creature he saw, her message, everything.

"So what do you think it means Ignitus?"

"It means that there is one last survivor. Spyro, Hunter, Bianca, Sparx, I must tell you. There were once humans living here. They were all killed about 110 years ago. There was rumored to be one survivor. She was the princess. Her name was Jade. You all have one mission, find her."

* * *

arkangel145: there ya go.

spyra: plz r&r

arkangel145: chapter 4 comming soon. Love ya :)


	4. Jasmine Kara Casablancas

arkangel145: Here's chapter 4 everyone

spyra: thankz to anyone who reviews this stroy. and as much as we hate to ask, Spyro, will you please to the disclaimer

Spryro: kk owns nothing!

arkangel145: dont' call me kk, and i do own somthing, i own this idea and my oc's

Spyra: Ok these two are ready to kill each other so...on with the story :)

* * *

Chapter 4:

Jasmine Kara Casablancas

Everyone looked at Ignitus with understanding. They knew what needed to be done. Hunter decided to take Thevies Den. Bianca took Lulu Island. Spryo and Sparx took the entire Dragon Relam base. Bianca and Hunter returned from looking practically everywhere. They all waited for Spyro and Sparx to return.

Spyro and Sparx were about to give up. They couldn't find anything. They soon found an undiscovered protal. Being curious in there search, they decided to look. What they saw, however, was not too pleasent.

"Well Spyro, we found the Human Ruins."

"Yeah no kidding. And I thought the Dragon Realms were in bad shape." They both started to search.

"Princess! Princess Jade? Where are you?!"

"Shhh..Sparx. Do you want our enemies to hear you?"

"Oh sorry." Sparx changed to a whispter. "Princess?"

Spyro didn't excatly find the humans princess, but he found a human. Spyro nudged his little yellow friend and they headed straight for her.

Though she was sitting, they could tell that she was tall. She had long, black hair. She was wearing a red kimono top, a black skirt with black shorts underneith, black boots, and a blue chocker with 6 shells dangling from it. her eyes were shut. Spyro tried to nudge her as best as he could to wake her. After about 10 tries, it finally worked. She woke up and saw her surroundings with her light blue eyes.

"What is this place. Oh boy." She noticed Spyro and asked. "Do you know where are, little one?"

"Who are you calling little?" Spryo and Sparx both asked.

"Ahh! They talked!"

"Ok to make this short. I'm Sparx, he's Spyro, you are?"

"Jasmine Kara."

"Is Kara your last name?"

"No. It's my middle and my perfered name. My full name is Jasmine Kara Casablancas. Everyone just calls me Kara."

After she introduced herself, an army or Riptocs came out of nowhere. Even thought it was her first encounter with these king of creatures, she wasn't frightened. Spyro and Sparx were fighting off the riptocs when all of a sudden, the proper girl they saw changed. Her kimono changed inot a red tang top, her black skirt changed into baggy black shorts, her boots changed into black and white sneakers, and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She was also wearing red fighting gloves.

"Ok, come get some." She said. Spyro and Sparx continued to fight off as many Riptocs as they could. Kara punched and kicked alot of them far back. Most of them vanished after one hit. Kara finally got crowded and kicked every last one of them.

"You've shown me some pretty good moves, Spyro. Now let me show you what someone trained in my style of fighting can really do." With that said, she headed into an army of Riptocs. Spyro tried to follow her as the Riptocs jumped coming from above Kara. She held a martial arts stance and closed her eyes and quickly opened them. She struck a kiss which turned into a rock chain and yelled. "EARTH, LOVE FURY!" The chain killed every Riptoc in sight.

"Wow! That was amazing. Can you teach how to do that?"

"Not that particular one. But I know someone who can teach you one." Kara said panting.

"Are you ok, chick?"

"Yeah, Sparx. I'm ok. It's just the more I use that attack, the longer it takes me to recover."

"Can I ask of a favor?"

"Sure, Spyro. Anything"

"Will you come with us to the Dragon Dojo? You can help us find someone. With Ignitus' permission of course

"Sure, but tell me who you're looking for."

"A person who dissapeared 110 years ago named Jade."

"As in Princess Jade of the Human Sanctuary?" Spryo and Sparx nodded. "Boy is your math wrong. Most people compare my age to her since if you put me and her in the same room, you would think we're twins. Anyway, she was infact born 114 years ago. However, she was 5 when she dissapeared. And say I was Jade. You would have to to take 5 from 114 them take my age from that answer and you get your dissapearance range. So your beginning year is off by 1."

"So what's the timeline?" Spyro asked.

"85-109 years."

"Yikes my brain hurts." Sparx said. Kara just giggled as she followed them out of the Human Ruins. They headed back to the Dragon Dojo. Just as she said she would. She met Hunter, Bianca and Ignitus. He gave her permission to be in the Dragon Relams. Spyro get her a place to stay. She offered her services as much as possible. The next day, they would start their search, for the princess.

* * *

arkangel145: yea another chapter finished.

spyro: it's about time too!

spyra: be nice will ya!

Kara: while these three fight over custody, plz r&r. We love ya :)


	5. Training for the Fury

arkangel145: Hi everyone.

Spyra: Thanz for Reviewing

Spyro: Now on with the story.

Kara: Spryo the Dragon nor it's characters belong to arkangel. Only this idea, me, spyra and a couple more oc's.

arkangel: point taken, Kara. Here's chapter 5

* * *

Chapter 5: 

Training for the Fury

Kara woke up the next morning with a quick dizzy spell. She got up out of bed, took a quick shower, and got her tang-top and shorts on. She steped outside only to see the beautiful sunrise. She let the wind blow through her long black hair. She didn't know what it was, but she loved the morning. All of a sudden, something triggered into her. A quick image went inot her head and her heart_. 'What was that. Is someone trying to contact me?_' She thought to herself. She just sat there, enjoying the beauty of the dragon realms.

About an hour later, she heard Spyro come out. She never noticed how much of a sleepy head everyone was. She giggled at the thought of it. She got down on her knees so that she could be a Spyro's eye level. It startled him at first, but he was glad to see her up. They both smiled and laughted. Soon, Bianca and Hunter came out with Sparx. Kara told them to get suited up and quick. Cause the training...was about to begin.

Kara began to teach Hunter. She didn't see much hope in him, since he kept falling.

"Kara, why are you doing this?"

"Cause, Hunter. There are 4 furys that need to be taught if you want to have even a chance at beating who ever it is that has this place under lockdown. That's why I'm doing this."

"Well it sucks."

"Tought crap!" She continued to drill Hunter until he got his first stance right. As they went to stance two, the cycle started all over again. "Oi! Today's gonna drag on forever."

"Is today over yet?" Sparx asked her.

Kara then started on Bianca. She was better trained than Hunter was. She got through all of her drills quickly. It was time for her to learn her fury.

"Ok, Bianca. You have the water fury. The chant you need is Water Passion Fury. This attack will times your magic by oh say, ten times more than normal."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Cool."

"Ok, you must close your eyes. Then you must erase your mind of everything. Then when you feel water engery coming to your heart, then yell 'Water Passion Fury!'" Bianca did just as she was told. Soon, she felt energy coming into her. She yelled her attack and struck the practice dummy with full force. The dummy was destroyed.

While Kara was training with Hunter and Bianca, Spyro went to talk to Ignitus and Zoe. They were just talking, when the topic of Princess Jade came up.

"So..who excatly was Pricenss Jade?" Spryo asked his guardian.

"She was suppose to bring peace to the Dragon Realms and the Human Sanctuary. She was only 5 years old when she dissapeared."

"Wasn't she the daughter of Latara and Zoko?"

"Yes, Zoe. She was. The two of them died protecting her from the Sorcererss."

"Wait, the Sorceress. As in the chick we defeated like 4 years ago?"

"Yes, Spyro. That Sorceress. Anyway, it was rumored that she had a guardian dragon that was only 3 years older than her. That dragon saved the princesses life. However, I fear that the princess may not have lived this long."

They both listened to the story of her. After about 10 minutes, Kara, Hunter, Bianca and Sparx were listening too. As they listened, they noticed that there were some simaliar things between this mystery dragon and Spyro. They decided to find this mystery dragon, before they actually find the princess.

An hour later, all of them were walking down a path towards the Human Ruins. That was when a thought struck Kara's mind.

"Hey guys, do you think that the mystery dragon fought off the Riptocs back then and locked itself and the princess into a bubble, or do you think that this dragon is as old as Ignitus?"

"I honsetly couldn't tell ya." Spyro replied.

"My brain still hurts from the stupid math problem that you gave us." Sparx said.

"Hey guys?"

"What Hunter?!" Everyone but Bianca yelled.

"I think we found our dragon." Bianca said.

* * *

arkangel145; srry 4 a suckish chapter.

spyra: yeah she's not at her best today

Spryo: still plz R&R

Kara: no flames please :)


	6. Stories of the Dragon

arkangel145: Hey people, my other people and friends are out for today, so i'll have to do this myself. Thnz to anyone who reviews. Here's chapter 6.

Disclaimer: I do not own Spryo.

* * *

Chapter 6:

Story of the Dragon

* * *

Fighting for the Mystery Dragon (Part one)

Bianca nudged everyone to a small, crimsion red and blue dragon. the dragon was lying on the ground lifeless. They all went to their knees to see what was wrong. Kara pointed out a large gash on the dragons stomach. Kara felt a sign of memory looking at the dragon. She picked up the dragon and carried it bridal style. Before they could get the dragon off the ground, another army of Riptocs came towards them. Kara put the dragon down and took her fighting stance. Spyro got ready to charge at them. Bianca took her spell stance, and Hunter got ready to launch out his arrows.

The Riptocs were attacking from all sides. Bianca hit them with every spell she knew. Hunter lanched out every one of his arrows. Spyro launched out his largest breath. Sparx was being his self and flew away for a few seconds. Kara tried her hardest to fight off the Riptocs. She was the Riptocs grab Spyro, while another one put a blade to Spyro's throat. Kara saw this and became more furious than ever. Her outfit changed again, only this time, she was in a crimson red and blue dress. The other's looked on, confused. Kara performed her fury, only, it was a little different. She kissed out and it turned into a rock chain, only this time, it was 10 times more powerful and the chant was different.

"Fire, Earth, Water, Thunder." She contintued to chant as she used the symbols with her hands. "Love, Evergy, Passion, Fury. I am Earth, earth is love. THOUSAND DRAGON FURY!" She knocked out every Riptoc once again. Only this time, more Riptocs came.

"Damn, will these things ever give up?" Hunter asked.

"Let's see." Bianca siad. She led her paws into a cup like form and closed her eyes. She emptied her mind and yell "WATER PASSION FURY!" She let the cup form go and turned it into a water tornado around her, hitting every other Riptoc in sight. More and more kept coming. "There's no stopping this." Bianca said. Hunter however, begged to differ.

Hunter also emptied his mind (aa145: like he has anything in there. Hunter: Hey i heard that! aa145: DAMNIT! runs away) and concentrated. He felt fire in his heart, and also unleashed his new found fury. "FIRE ENERGY FURY!" He shot his last arrow at one of the Riptocs. It acted like a boomerang and shot out every last Riptoc in sight.

Spyro tried his hardest to figh off the Riptocs. He continued to look on as he saw Kara still on the ground from her last fury. Spryo knew that the fury would take alot out of Kara, but he didn't think that it would almost kill her. As soon as all of the Riptocs were killed, they all headed towards Kara. Spyro stayed right where he was. Out of nowhere, Kara was gone, and the next thing they all knew, there was a blast of light and screaming coming from a distance. They all saw Kara and in her arms, was Spyro.

"Kara? What are you doing?!"

"I'm being sure you live, Spyro." Kara screamed as the felt the blade cut across her back. She soon let go of Spyro and they both fell to the ground. Spyro got up and flamed the Riptoc to get rid of him. He soon turned to see a 1 foot gash on Kara's back. Everyone also noticed that Kara was chaning back into her normal outfit. They also noticed the destroyed spirit form she was in carring her and the dragon. She nudged her head and asked them to follow her. They did just that.

* * *

Love Lost and Found Memories (Part Two)

They followed the spirit to the house where they were all sleeping and layed Kara and the red dragon down on Kara's bed. She soon disappeared. The others noticed that the gash on Kara's back had disappeared as well. She soon woke up. She looked around to see she was in her room. She couldn't help but tell that the dragon was also in her room. She looked around in the room and found Spyro, Sparx, Hunter, Bianca and soon Igniuts. Kara knew that it was time to explain herself.

"What was that we saw?" Hunter asked her.

"What are you talking about?"

"When you were dressed in that crimson red and blue dress?" Bianca asked.

"You did another awesome fury! How did it go? Oh yeah..it was like, thousand dragon fury or something like that." Sparx added.

"I knew that was gonna happen." Kara got up from her bed and went over to the dragon. She put her hand over the dragon's gash. It magicly healed. The dragon soon woke up.

"Hi there. My name is Spyra." Everyone looked at her.

"I though I reconized her. The person you saw wasn't me. It was Spyra's human spirit. Every young dragon has one. Weither they know it or not. The thousand dragon fury was an attack that Jade knew at a young age. It was taught to Spyra, therefore, it was almost like Jade was attacking. But she wasn't. It was Spyra. I don't know how I know her, I just do. Wait a minute, Spyra, did you see a boy about my hight?"

"Who, John, yeah I did."

"Where did you see him?"

"Back in the Human Ruins. But both of us are too weak to go. We both need to rest. I'm gonna head outside." Everyone eles just looked at Spyra. They didn't know what to think.

"Are you ok, Kara?"

"I'm fine, Hunter. I need to speak with Spyro and Ignitus. Alone." Everyone eles left. They all headed towards Spyra. While Spyro and Igniuts stayed with Kara.

"Is there something wrong, Young Kara-Chan?"

"I think there is."

"Well, tell us about it."

"I think someone's gonna get killed."

"Someone almost got killed today as well." Spyro said looking at Kara with an evil look.

"Oh, so you mean you."

"What was that, Casablancas?!"

"You heard me, Spyro! If I didn't take the hit, then you would have died, again! And this time, you wouldn't have come back. How about showing me some gratitude?!"

"You could have gotten killed!"

"I would have rather it been me than you!"

"BOTH OF YOU STOP THIS NOW!" Ignitus yelled. They both remained silent. "Can't you see that this bickering is going to tear you apart? You both should be grateful that you are alive. Now Kara, didn't you say that you knew someone who could teach Spyro his fury?"

"I did. We found her."

"What? You're kidding right?"

"Nope. You need Spyra to perform the Thunder Double Fury." Kara continued to look out of the window.

* * *

Spyra got to know Hunter, Bianca and Sparx already. They all got to know eachother so well, that Spyro and Kara came out, not even looking at each other. Kara told Spyra what she needed to do. She soon left after. Spyro and Spyra started to do drills. Drills that Spyro already knew. Afterwards, she told him that they both needed to me of equal mind, since the fury only would work if they were together and in perfect sink.

"Ok. The chant that you and I have to know, is "Thunder Double Fury."

"Ok." Spyro replied.

They both concentrated. They both raised themselves off of the gound and yelled "THUNDER DOUBLE FURY!" Two clashes of thunder came from their horns. After they practiced. They both headed towards the others.

* * *

arkangel145: another chappie finished. Love ya and plz r&r 


	7. Mind Over Control

arkangel145: ok since no one still isn't here, i'll do this one more time. thanks to anyone who reviewed.

Disclaimer: I do not own spyro or this song. "Fury" By Boy Hits Car. (I know we're not suppose to use songs but I'm not caring right now. So love ya :)

* * *

Chapter 7:

Mind over Control

Kara was steamed this time. Yet in her heart, she couldn't help but think that Spyro might be right. What would have happened if she were to die trying to save Spyro. However, she felt like she was right. If it wasnt' for her, Spyro might not have been standing. She soon heard footsteps coming from behind her. She turned around and took a fighting stance only to find Hunter, Bianca, Sparx, Spyra, Spyro and Ignitus in front of her. She turned around again trying to pretend that they weren't behind her. That didn't work too well.

"What's the matter with you?" Sparx asked her.

"What's it to you?" Kara asked.

"We just care about you, Kara." Spyra said.

"Right, that's why you guys let me risk my life."

"Hey we didn't know that you were gonna pull that stunt." Hunter protested.

"If we knew that was gonna happen, then we would have warned Spyro." Bianca added.

"Yeah, well, it was my choice. Let me live with it!" Kara replied. Her voice started to get more angery my the minute.

"Kara-Chan, what's wrong. You know we only want to help." Ignitus said.

"I JUST WANT EVERYONE TO LEAVE ME ALONE! LET ME MAKE MY OWN GODDAMN CHOICES! I DON'T NEED ANYONE TO BABY ME DAMNIT! I JUST WANT TO BE ALONE!" Kara stormed off only to find Ignitus in her way. "Excuse me, Ignitus."

"Wow, she has manners." Kara double took and got even madder.

"Which one of you just said that?" Eveyone pointed at Spyro. She walked up to him and got madder. "Well if someone would have thanked me for saving your purple dragon ass, then I wouldn't be this pissed off! And seeing as how you don't need my help, Spyro, I guess you don't need my help finding the princess. If anyone needs me, I'll be in the Human Ruins burying myself. Exuse me, Master Igniuts." Kara walked off.

"Hell what did you say to her?" Hunter asked him. Spyro told them the whole story.

"I never told her that we didn't need her help though. Ignitus was with me when I said all of that too. Please Ignitus back me up here."

"I was there. And the only reason he said all of those things to her, was because he was afraid for her. He didn't want to see her get hurt."

"Well it turns out you ended up being the one to hurt her." Sparx added. Spyra noticed the tears coming from Spyro's eyes.

"Spyro, are you gonna be ok?" Spyro quickly wiped the tears away.

"I'll be fine. I'm gonna go fix this." he said to Spyra.

* * *

Kara walked into the Human Ruins. She all of the destruction to the Realm and finally let out her tears. She couldnt' help but feel that the ruins were how her heart felt at the time. She felt like no one wanted her. She soon saw a guy that looked familiar. She ran too him only to beg for mercy. 

Spyro saw Kara in her Dragon Spirit outfit. He knew something wasn't right. Kara got up and started to punch Spyro. He dodged quick enough just to get out of her way. 'Damn that was close.' Spyro thought to himslef. He knew that Kara was tough. She continued to kick and punch him. He dodged and then charged at her. He knew she didn't have much control, but he didn't know the half of it.

_She's like a lost flower growing up through a crack, In the busting sidewalk moving like a river so sad._

_So hey where we going? Tell me where we've gone? Was there love and fury, energy and passion?_

_So f--- you rules man. you'll step up, you'll go down fast. I've got to rid these of the s--- that has made up my past._

_So go paint your face and proclaim thy warrior song, cuz life is a brutal fight until we show,_

_A shade of timelessness, for we all are distinct and the waiting hour transcend and to release_

_So f--- you rules man. you'll step up, you'll go down fast. I've got to rid these of the s--- that has made up my past.  
So go let your soul dance baby. Time to be yourself at last. Unshackle your life spirit. Try a waver from the past._

They continued to go at each other. Spyro noiticed Kara's eyes. She was under mind control.

_'Cuz it's gone._

Kara and Spyro continued to hit and dodge, Kara was soon angery enough to unleash her fury. With a kiss to a rock chain, she yelled "THOUSAND DRAGON FURY!" Spyro dodged it in enough time to stay alive, but he was still wonded. That was when a thought came into his head. 'If I can use my fury without Spyra, then maybe I can knock Kara back to her sences, it's worth a try.'

_Like a lost flower growing with mad wind  
Like a Sad river who has no end._

"Kara, it's me, Spyro. Please you've got to snap out of it. I know deep down you don't want to hurt me. Well maybe you do, but I'm sorry. I never ment to make you mad."

_So f--- your rules man  
'cuz here comes my passion  
So f--- your rules man  
'cuz here comes my love  
So f--- your rules man  
here comes pure energy  
So f--- your rules man  
'cuz here comes my fury_

_So f--- your rules man  
So f--- your rules man  
So f--- your rules man  
So f--- your rules man_

_So f--- you rules man. you'll step up, you'll go down fast. I've got to rid these of the s--- that has made up my past.  
So go let your soul dance baby. Time to be yourself at last. Unshackle your life spirit. Try a waver from the past._

"It looks like I don't have a choice in the matter. THUNDER DOUBLE FURY!" Spryo unleashed his fury perfectly. Kara couldn't get up from the attack. She was in a deap coma. Spyro was glad that the fight was over. He saw Kara's lifeless body on the ground. He ran towards her and stared with deep purple eyes.

He saw Kara back to normal. She soon woke from her coma and saw Spyro's regretful eyes. She whispered in a very weak voice "I'm so sorry, Spyro."

"Don't be. I should have thanked you for saving me. Instead, I yelled and pushed you away. I never siad that we didn't need your help. I should be the one apologizing."

"Well you don't have to. I know you only snaped at me cause you were concerened about me. I understand that." Kara sat up and then was embraced by a hug from Spyro. She accepted the hug and started to cry. Spyro saw this and wiped the tears from her cheek away with his claw. They both walked trying to get out of the Human Ruins, unitl they heard a call.

"Kara?"

* * *

arkangel145: cliffie. who do you think it will be? well everyone should be back next chappie. love ya and plz r&r :) 


	8. Love Takes it's Toll

arkangel145: thankz to anyone who reviews.

kara: am i the only one who's back.

arkangel145: I guess so...anyway...can you do the disclaimer for me kara

Kara: Sure, arkangel145 here doesn't own anything but her idea's and oc's. and her occacial works of poetry written by her.

arkangel145: thanks kara. on with the story

* * *

Chapter 8: 

Love Takes it's Toll

Kara and Spryo quickly turned around to find a boy behind them. He looked like he was hurt. Kara ran to him, hoping that it was her best friend. Spyro sensed something strange. He charged for the boy and stopped Kara in her tracks. Spyro started to growl at the boy. Kara reconized him and ran. Spyro ran right after her. The boy just looked up, and laughted.

Kara and Spyro got back to the Dragon Relams. They both agreed that what happened in the Human Ruins would be kept between them. They headed back to the house.

"Kara?"

"Yeah, Spyro?"

"Do you know that guy?"

"He's the one who was controling me. I could never forget those eyes. I thought for sure it was John. I guess I was wrong."

"Don't worry, Kara. You'll find him. I know you will." They both walked up to rest of the crew. After they explained what was going on, they all went to sleep. Only then did their problems truly begin.

* * *

Kara woke up in the middle of the night. She quickly changed into her tang top and shorts. She tried to sneak out of the house with out waking anyone. She was almost home free when she heard footsteps coming from behind her. 

"Kara? Where are you going?"

'Oh shit...busted. Ok just turn around slowly, then run away.' Kara turned around to find Spyro right in front of her. She tried to run, but she couldn't. She followed Spyro back to his room.

Sparx was dead as dead could be. Spyro and Kara sat on Spyro's bed, hoping to get an answer.

"Where did you think you were going?"

"Back to the Human Ruins to find John. I have to find him."

"Kara, do you know what I would do if you were to die?"

"No...but can I ask, do you think I'm pretty?"

"No."

"Do you like me?"

"No"

"If I were to leave, would you cry?"

"No."

"I think I've heard enough, Spyro." Kara was about to walk out of the door.

"Kara, back." She halted at Spyro's voice. Suddenly, it was as if Spyro was no longer himself.

" I don't think you're pretty, I think you're beautiful, I don't like you I love you, and if you were to leave I wouldn't cry, I would die." Kara looked at Spyro with shock. Then she lightly kissed him. (A/N: I know human/dragon relationships would seem weird, but once i have other chapters, you'll understand why).

"I'll be back in a couple of days. If I don't come back, then come and find me, ok?"

"Ok."

"Thanks, Spyro." She lightly kissed him on the forehead and ran out.

"Wait, did I just tell her I loved her?"

* * *

arkangel145: not my best work either.

Kara: i can't believe Spyro siad he loved me. That was kinda creepy.

arkangel145: plz r&r. love ya :)


	9. Disapperence

arkangel145: hi everyone. Thanks for reviewing.

Kara: Now on with the story

Spyra: Finally more are coming back.

Kara: arkangel145 does not own Spyro

arkangel145: thanks Kara, on with the story

* * *

Chapter 9:

Disappearence

Spyro layed back on his bed trying to figure out what had happened. He couldn't belive that he said that he loved Kara. She was a human. A really special human in his eyes. He was a dragon. A really special dragon. They could never be. He didn't know what it was about her that made him say it. He just did. Spyro quickly went back to sleep.

Spyro didn't know that Sparx saw the whole thing. Since his bed was high off the ground, Spyro couldn't see him. Sparx couldn't believe his eyes either. As soon as Spyro fell asleep, Sparx went after Kara. He was hoping to get an answer to what happened.

* * *

The next morning, every one woke up to a major shocker. Kara wasn't the only one who disappeared. Spyro didn't know what had happend.

"Where did Sparx go?" Hunter asked

"Where did Kara go for that matter?" Spyra asked as well. Spyro kept his mouth shut. He didn't wanna break his promise to Kara. Sparx on the other hand, he didn't honsetly have a clue.

"Well we have to find them." Bianca stated.

"I hope we do." Ignitus said. Spyro remained silent.

* * *

Kara returned to the Human Ruins to find the boy she saw earier. She continued to hope it was John. A certain little yellow dragonfly, got in her way. She turned around to see if anyone was behind her. When she turned back around, she saw Sparx right in front of her.

"Yikes!"

"Alright, Kara. What's this thing between you and Spyro?"

"What?! What are you talking about?!"

"Don't play dumb with me, Jasmine Kara Casablancas. I saw you kiss Spyro last night. Do you truly think I'm an idiot?" Kara looked at him blankly. "Don't answer that."

"That doesn't matter. I don't truly think that was Spyro talking. I think that was his human spirit talking to me last night."

"Well, what are you doing here?"

"Looking for a friend."

While Kara and Sparx looked thorugh the Human Realms, they spotted the boy again. Kara ran to the boy quickly. She reconized him as John. However, Sprax sensed something weird about John. John soon woke up, and the unthinkable happened.

* * *

3 DAYS LATER

Three days passes since Kara and Sparx left. No one had shown back since then. Spyro declaired that he was going to go find them. He promised that he was going to be back in about 5 hours. He headed twoards the Human Realms.

Spyro went around the place for about 3 hours until he found Sparx. He ran towards him, but couldn't find Kara anywhere in sight. Sparx told him everything that happened.

"Well, I followed her a few days ago, and she found that guy, John. Then he woke up and started to attack Kara. Then he smacked me and knocked me down. Then he knocked out Kara. There was nothing I could do."

"Sparx calm down. I don't blame you for anything. I'm glad you tried your hardest. Everyone's worried though. I just hope that we can find Kara." All of a sudden, someone came from behind them. They didn't see him, before it was too late.

* * *

arkangel145: Everyone eles left for a while again. i'm gonna wind up doing this by myself again. Well, CLIFFY! Love ya plz r&r. Later. 


	10. Disaster Strikes One More Step

arkangel145: Hey everyone. The characters left again so i'm by myself again! Anyway, thanks to anyone who reviewed and here's chapter 10. I must really wanna finish this one quickly.

Disclaimer: I don't own! If I did, I would get rid of Elanor (or however you spell her name. I don't really like her that much. I like Ember better)

* * *

Chapter 10: 

Disaster Strikes One More Step

Spyra got sick and tired of waiting for Spyro to come back. She soon declaired that she was going to look for them all. Hunter and Bianca decided to go with her. They didn't want to leave another friend alone. They seemed to be disappearing one by one. First Kara, then Sparx, and now Spyro. They all had to know for themselves.

When they reached the Human Ruins, they saw a really horrible sight. They found Kara and Spyro on the ground, but no Sparx. They only thought for the worst. When Spyra waked up to Kara, she saw a really strange scar on her neck. it was in the japanese symbol for earth. It was extreamly faded and couldn't find what energy was coming from it. Both of their bodies were lifeless. Hunter and Bianca got on one knee to look how bad Spyro was hit.

After about an hour of waiting, Kara finally woke up. Her eyes were looking as if they were pitch black. But she was completly under control of herself. She turned around and saw Spyra, Hunter and Bianca. She soon saw Spyro and gasps. She looked in front of her only to see a yellow light in front of her.

"OH PLEASE NO!" Spyra yelled. Kara looked in front of her to see Sparx. She fell on her knees and held her arms. Bianca started to cry in Hunter's arms. Sparx layed on the ground, dead.

"I hear someone coming. We have to get Spyro out of here! Hunter, you take him. I'l take them out." Kara said. Bianca stayed with her. This moved startled Kara. "Bianca?"

"I'm not gonna let these creeps get away with what they've done. I'm gonna fight."

"I am too." Both of them turned around to see Spyra behind them.

"But without Spyro you're powerless. What can you do?" Bianca said.

"That's no all the way true. My attack will only be half of what it can be." All three of them stood their ground. Ricptocs were coming all over the place. "My question is where are all these Riptocs coming from?"

"I think there's more than one enemy." Kara replied. She started to kick and punch everything that moved. Bianca threw mostly fire spells at every Riptoc in sight. Bianca turned around and got hit square in the chest. As soon as Bianca fell to the floor, Spyra hit the Riptoc with all of her might. She swung her tail and pulled a tail swiper on about 20 of the Riptocs.

"Alright you stupid Riptocs. You want some of this?" Kara taunted. She activated her normal fury. "EARTH LOVE FURY!" She took out her side of the Riptocs and watched on as Spyra tried to hit each one that came her way. Kara went over to Bianca and took some of her water. "Fire, Earth, Water, Thunder, Energy, Love, Passion Fury. Water is Passion, Passion is Fury." As Kara chanted this, the took the water and healed Bianca.

Spyra became surrounded. She closed her eyes and concentrated. She soon felt electricity come to her horns. She felt Spyro's spirit with her as well. She soon activated her fury. "THUNDER DOUBLE FURY!"

Bianca did the same thing. She closed her eyes and created her water tornado to activate her fury. "WATER PASSION FURY!"

"Is that the last of them?" Spyra asked.

"I think so" Kara replied.

"Then lets get out of here before any more show up." Bianca said. She and Spyra left. Kara took Sparx lifeless body and took it with her.

* * *

Hunter layed Spyro down on his bed. He soon heard the girls come in. Spyra and Bianca started to talk to Hunter as Kara layed Sparx body into his bed. She soon covered his entire body with his blanket and cried. She left the room soon after. 

Spyro woke up about 5 hours later. Everyone was asleep by then. Everyone that is except for Kara. He walked outside to find her on the porch, crying. Spyro slowly moved towards her and put his paw on her shoulder. She quickly turned around and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Spyro?! I didn't hear you get up."

"Kara, what's wrong?" Kara stayed silent. "Kara, if it's about what I said to you the other day. Then I'm sorry."

"Don't be. What I want to know is was it you that said that, or possibly your human spirit?"

"The thing about that, is how come Ignitus doesn't have one?"

"It only imerges at age 17."

"Oh...in that case, I honsetly think it was my human spirit. Cause I like you as a friend, but you and I, the real me, could never be. That's just how it is."

"Spyro...that's not why I'm upset."

"Then what is it?" Kara remained silent. Spyro saw a tear come from her eyes. He knew that she didn't want to tell him, but it was like she didn't have much of a choice.

"It's Sparx...he's dead."

* * *

arkangel145: very very depressing. Don't worry though fans...there will be a happy ending. I promise. PLZ Continue to R&R casue this is only a third of the stroy! Love ya :) 


	11. The Truth Part 1

arkangel145: thanz to those who review.

Kara: Here's chapter 11

Spyra: Dang...11 chapters already? When did you start this arkangel?

arkangel145: i forgot...last weekend i think.

Spyro: how many chapters do you think you're gonna write?

Arkangel: i don't know. so far it looks like 20! I hope not. I don't have that kind of patiace.

Hunter: arkangel145 doesn't own Spyro.

Spyro: thank god!

Bianca: Anyway...on with the story

* * *

Chapter 11: 

The Truth Part 1

Spyro looked at Kara with teary eyes. He couldn't belive it. Until...his memory kicked in. He started to remember why he passed out looking for Kara.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Spyro and Sparx were looking all over the place for Kara. It kind of reminded them of when they were looking for Princess Jade. Soon, Sparx spotted the knocked out Kara. Spyro soon spotted someone hovering above her. He ran towards Sparx and Kara to block what was to happen next. _

_Spyro and Sparx stopped right in their tracks. The figure was about to attack and lead the final blow to Kara. Sparx had blocked the shot and was knocked down on the ground. Spryo tried to attack him, but he too was knocked down. The figure had hovered about Spyro and said, "For interveining with my bussiness, Your soul will become mine." Just as Spyro was about to have his soul sucked out, Sparx had gotten up and taken the hit instead._

_End Flashback_

_

* * *

_

Spyro came to tears just remebering. Kara saw what hurt her heart and held him in her arms. She let out a gentle tear as well. Kara couldn't help but feel that it was her fault. She looked at Spyro and kissed him on the forehead. As long as she lived, she wouldn't let anyone hurt Spyro again. She loved him...or did she. She knew that the person she talked to only days ago wasn't Spyro. She didn't wanna think of it that way.

The next morning everyone woke up really depressed. Well why wouldn't they. They just found out that their best friend was killed. Everyone stayed silent. Kara however, saw Igniuts calling her. She followed him to the Dragon Dojo without any word of leave.

When they both got there, Igniuts lead her to a secret room. A room that was never opened but once. Only Igniuts knew what was in it.

"So...what's going on, Ignitus?"

"Kara, I belive this is something that you need to know. Only you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you remeber when you said that you had the stragest feeling that someone was gonna die?"

Kara thought for a minute. "Yeah...I think I remember that. I was right." She sounded surprised.

"Kara, I think you have a gift. A very dark gift."

"What being physic? I've always been that way."

"Not that. Tell me. Who is this 'John' of which you speak?"

"He's an old friend of mine. He used to tell me about dragons all the time. Why?"

"I think he may be Spyro's human spirit."

"That's rediculous. Don't you think that..." Kara soon thought for a minute. She soon remebered the poem that Spyro said to her.

_"I don't like you...I love you. I don't think your pretty...I think your beatiful. If you were to walk away...I wouldn't cry I would die_." It was something that he said to her the day before she disappeared. "You're right."

"Kara...you must give me your chocker. I think that's the only way his spirit will be unleashed." Kara handed him the chocker. She had a feeling though...that this was only the beginning of the truth.

* * *

arkangel145: finally finished.

spyro: and that's part one of this.

spyra: yeah...there's like what two or three parts to this chapter.

kara: yeah your right

bianca: don't worry...there will be a happy ending

hunter: plz r&r


	12. The Truth Part 2

arkangel145: hey everyone

spyro: it's just me and her today. everyone eles passed out.

arkangel145: here's chapter 12

spyro: arkangel145 doesn't own anything except this idea and her oc's

arkangel145: again...I know that we're not suppose to use songs...but i have a sudden urge to. The song for this one is Die Another Day. It's gonna be an awesome fight scene. I don't own the song either.

* * *

Chapter 12: 

The Truth Part 2

Kara knew what she needed to do. She gave him the choker. She didn't really think she had a choice in the matter. She looked out to sea. She knew what would calm everyone down. However...she was gonna need some help to get this done. She turned to Ignitus. She saw a lot of books. That was when Ignitus told her something she would never forget.

"Kara...there's something eles you should know."

"What's wrong Igniuts?"

Igniuts took a deep breath. Kara saw regret in his eyes.

"Igniuts...you can tell me. If it's a secret, then you can trust me not to tell." Kara looked into his eyes one last time, and was shocked of what she though.

* * *

Spyro was near the lake once again. He continuted to let his head down as he let the tears roll down his face. Spyra was right behind him. She was just as upset, but she wasn't that upset. She walked over to Spyro. She put her head on his shoulders and conforted him. "I'm so sorry." She whispered those words into his ear (if he had one. work with me people).

The words from Spyro's mouth were "Don't be."

* * *

Kara just looked at Ignitus with eyes of confusion and a little bit of rage.

"Why didn't you tell us this before?"

"Because none of you were ready."

"Ok...I'm gonna find the guy who killed Sparx, then I'm gonna take it to the Sorceress. I know I'll need help, but at least let me take this punk out myself."

"Alright. Please be careful."

"I will Ignitus. And you do relize that they're gonna have to find out sooner or later? Don't you?"

"Yes...I know."

Kara soon left. She couldn't belive what she heard. She soon went the Human Ruins to find the creep who took Sparx. Her neck felt strage without her chocker. She heard someone behind her and turned around. As soon as she did, she began to get chocked. She kicked him off, and the fight was on.

She started to punch him as hard as she could. She reconized him as the guy who took Sparx's life away. She kicked him really hard to the point to where she left a mark on his face.

_I'm gonna wake up, yes and no  
I'm gonna kiss some part of  
I'm gonna keep this secret  
I'm gonna close my body now_

The guy had a long red mark across his face. He returned half of the punches and kicks to her. She dodged every one of them like she knew him somehow. He put his foot on her chest and pressed foward, causing his foot to come under her chin and putting pressure on her chest. Kara fell backwards and held her chest.

_I guess, die another day  
I guess, die another day  
I guess, die another day  
I guess, die another day_

'Who is this guy? Whoever he is...he sure as hell can fight!' Kara thought to herself. She legswiped him and high kicked him. He kept kicking her with all of his might.

_I guess I'll die another day  
(Another day)  
I guess I'll die another day  
(Another day)  
I guess I'll die another day  
(Another day)  
I guess I'll die another day_

"You're good. Who are you?"

_Sigmund Freud  
Analyze this  
Analyze this  
Analyze this_

"Jasmine Kara Casablancas. You?" She said punching him.

_I'm gonna break the cycle  
I'm gonna shake up the system  
I'm gonna destroy my ego  
I'm gonna close my body now_

As she let out all of her rage, he punched her hard across the jaw. He then kicked her right in the stomach. She soon fell to the ground.

Uh, uh

"Just call me Reburto."

_I think I'll find another way  
There's so much more to know  
I guess I'll die another day  
It's not my time to go_

_For every sin, I'll have to pay  
I've come to work, I've come to play  
I think I'll find another way  
It's not my time to go_

Kara let out all of her rage. Soon a light came around her. Reburto was shocked about what happened. Her outfit changed once again. The colors were the same. Her top was a black sports bra with a red bow in the middle. The center was in the shape of a heart with dragon wings as the bow. She also wore a red skirt with a black bow in the back. She had red fighting gloves and a black chocker with 6 red shells this time. She also had a black bow in her hair. She wore red heart earrings and black high heels. (not boots)

_I'm gonna avoid the cliche  
I'm gonna suspend my senses  
I'm gonna delay my pleasure  
I'm gonna close my body now_

Kara knew that it was now or never. She knew what she had to do. She threw the best attacks she could think of.

_I guess, die another day  
I guess I'll die another day  
I guess, die another day  
I guess I'll die another day_

_I think I'll find another way  
There's so much more to know  
I guess I'll die another day  
It's not my time to go_

Reburto was about to deliver the final blow.

_Uh, uh_

_Laugh_

"You can't beat me, Casablancas!"

"Wanna bet?!"

Reburto threw the last punch he could.

They both yelled "THIS ENDS NOW!"

_I guess, die another day  
I guess I'll die another day  
I guess, die another day  
I guess I'll die another day_

"EARTH, LOVE FURY!"

_Another day x6_

Kara layed on the ground, lifeless. "I told you you couldn't beat me." Reburto picked her up and carried her out of the relam

* * *

akrangel145: told ya that was a long chapter.

spyro: so what do you think ignitus' secret is?

arkangel145: plz r&r. You'll find out in like 2 chapters. gives ya something to look forward too. Oh and I'm using one more song and I'm done.


	13. The Wedding: Prequal to The Truth Part 3

arkangel145: Hey everyone. Well Spyro passed out with the rest of them so..yeah I'm on my own. I do not own Spyro or the characters. This is the prequal to The Truth Part 3. I thought it would make more sense. So...here's chapter 13!

* * *

Chapter 13:

The Wedding

Everyone soon noticed that Kara was no where in sight. Spyro didn't pay much attention. Spyra looked in the house...but couldn't find anything. Bianca tried to use magic to find her, but that didn't work as well. Hunter did absoluty nothing.

"Where could she have gone?" Hunter asked.

"I don't know, Hunter. She has got to stop dissapearing on us." Spyra spoke out.

"Well who knows where she is?"

"I know where she is, Bianca." Spyro spoke out. "She's in danger deep in the Sorceress's lair."

"How do you know that?" Spyra asked him.

"I don't know. I just have this strange feeling."

* * *

Everyone headed twoards the far end of the Sorceress's lair. They saw what looked like a church. Each of them hid behind the building. Spyro saw the guy that he saw in the Human Ruins. He was in a tux. He also saw the Sorceress. Spyro was about to charge at the sorceress, but Spyra stopped him. They soon saw a girl in a beautiful white wedding dress. Her eyes were pitch black. They saw her and knew who she was. It was Kara.

Everyone in the church performed the wedding. Just as the words "I do" were about to be spoken from Kara's lips, Spyro decided that this was going to end.

"Man screw this horseshit! I'm going in and there's not one goddamn thing anyone's gonna do about it!" Spyro charged in and yelled "STOP THIS DMAN WEDDING!" Everyone turned around to see the purple dragon in the wake. Even the sorceress was surprised.

"Do you truly think that you can stop this. As soon as I marry her, the entire Human Ruins will be mine. You worthless piece of shit, can call me Reburto."

"And you can call me 'Lord of the Horns going up your ass!'" He blasted a fireball at Reburto. However, Reburto blocked it and hit Kara insead. Kara flew halfway across the room. Without anyone knowing, she woke up. While the two of them fought. Bianca saw Kara.

"What is she doing?" Kara pulled a little locket from behind her dress. Just as she held it to her chest, the door slammed again. It was someone dressed in black and orange flamed jeans and a black jacket. He had orange and black fight gloves and had black shoes. He also had an orange stud in his ear.

"Who are you?" The sorceress asked finally. "As a matter of fact, who are all of you?"

"Man do you have a bad memory. Bianca."

"Hunter"

"Spyra. You don't know me."

"Spyro."

"That's right. You're the punks who spoiled my plans before. Well you're not gonna do it again."

"Oh I beg to differ." The boy said.

"And who the hell are you?" Hunter asked.

"I am the true spirit of Earth."

"Do you have a name?"

"I will revieal myself in time, good Spyra. For now," The Earth Spirit had performed Kara's fury "EARTH, LOVE FURY" The chain hit Reburto.

"Did you forget about me, Reburto?" Everyone looked up to see Kara standing and her eyes back to their normal shade of blue. She continued to hold the locket to her heart, closed her eyes and yelled, "DRAGON SOILDER UNITE!" Her outfit was no longer her original outfit. She had changed into her red and black outfit she wore when she first fought Reburto. "I am the Soilder of time. I am the Soilder of the dragon. And as long as I live, you will never find nor kill the Twin Princess. THOUSAND DRAGON FURY!" She took one final look at Reburto and the ruined church. She changed herself back to normal.

The Sorceress got really steamed and sent a dead Riptoc's spirit at Kara. Kara tried to block the attack. All of sudden, a yellow light had lit the room up. Everyone looked up wondering what it was.

"Oh my God,"

"Kara is that?"

"Yeah Sypro, it is." Spyra replied.

"It can't be." Hunter said.

"It is."

"SPARX!"

"Hey, you miss me?"

"You will all pay for this later!" The Sorceress declaired. She soon disappeared.

"But...how?" Spyra asked him.

"Well, when dumb over here and dumber over there unleased those fury things, and hit the prick over here with them, it set my soul free. So...yeah. I'm back."

Bianca and Hunter looked at each other. Spyra and Spyro looked up and Sparx. Kara looked on to see the Earth Spirit as he turned around and left. She ran after him.

"Well everyone...let's go home." Spyro said with tears coming from his eyes.

* * *

Kara ran after the guy who kinda saved them all.

"HEY! HEY YOU! HOLD ON A MINUTE!" The man turned around to look at her. "I never got to thank for saving us. So thank you."

"You don't need to thank me. I was just doing a favor for a friend. I just can't belive that you let Reburto take control of you."

"I didn't have a choice. I fought him and he knocked me out. I'm just glad that you came. Thank you."

"No problem."

"Wait."

"Yes?"

"My name is Kara. Do you have a name?"

"I told your dragon friend this same thing. You will find out my name in good time. Until we meet again, young Kara."

* * *

arkangel145: yea another chapter done! plz r&r! Love ya ;P 


	14. The Truth Part 3

arkangel145: Hi everyone. Dang chapter 14 already. I'm on my own for another couple of chapters. So...here's chapter 14. Thanz to all who reveiewed.

Disclaimer: Don't own!

* * *

Chapter 14: 

The Truth Part 3

Everyone headed back to the Dragon Dojo. Kara looked up to see Ignitus. The day that they talked to each other, they also practiced talking to eachother mentally. Kara closed her eyes and concentrated. Soon, she heard Igniuts voice.

"Are you alright, young Kara?"

"Yes...I'm fine. And you?"

"I'm going to tell them."

"Wait...only tell them half. Cause I think I can break the more important half to them thourgh a little trick I can pull to bring peace back to this part of the world."

"Will do...so only the part about those two."

"Yeah. The other part isn't that important at this time."

"Alright."

Kara caught up with the rest of them. That was when Ignitus saw that Sparx was alive. He let a small tear roll down his face and smiled. As soon as he pulled himself together, he brought the attention to everyone.

"I'm glad that all of you are safe. There's is something, however, that you need to know. As all of you are aware of...Spyro is an anicent dragon. A dragon that only lives once every 10 generations. But there's more. You all have ancient blood in you. Or you have made history. Bianca is a very special rabbit. A spellcaster rabbit only lives once every 5 generations. Archery has been in your blood, Hunter for over 500 years. Sparx, you have something that most dragonflys do not have. Courage. You defended Kara even though you're about 1/8th the size of most creatures. Kara, you are the first spotted human in 109 years. And Spyra, you are a time traveler guardian. Yet you are of this time period. You are brave to go to a place when a guardian is called. However there are other features that make you somewhat unquie. Spyro and Sparx, for someone who is so small...you both have strong wills and are strong. Bianca, your personallity is really out there. The most colorful personality I've ever seen. Hunter, though you are lazy, you're still strong, and you can be counted on. Kara, well I don't wanna offend you so I'm gonna let you figure it out."

Kara took a mintue to think. She looked down and covered her chest. "HEY! WHY ARE YOU LOOKING?!"

"You do have to admit, those are some big chi-chi's you got." Hunter siad. Kara pulled her hand back and bitchslapped him.

"Oh...that's gonna hurt in the morning." Spyra said.

"You really need to watch what you say, Hunter." Bianca protested.

"Especially around Kara." Sprax added.

"PERVERT!" Kara yelled. She started to blush in embarresment. "There not THAT big."

"I told you I wasn't gonna say it. But I didn't mean it physically." Ignitus added. Spyro started to giggle a little bit.

"What's so funny?" Kara asked.

"Was it Hutner getting slapped?" Spyra asked.

"No..well that too. When Ignitus said that, he meant that you have a big heart. He didn't mean for that to be so literal." Spyro replied.

"Oh...well Hunter did." Kara added.

"Sorry bout that." Hunter said.

"Oh how can I stay mad at you, Hunter?" Kara replied. "Wait a minute, what makes Spyra special?"

"Nothing. Other than me being a time traveler, there's nothing physically or spiritually special about me." Kara looked at Spyra. She went to Spyra's eye level and looked into her eyes. She saw what it was.

"Guys take a look at this." Everyone bent down to see.

"So it's her eyes. What are so special about them?" Hunter asked.

"The color. Her eyes are sort of like mine. When we're mad or under a spell, then they turn pitch black. However, when she's calm or nurvous or something other than jumpy, then they're dark purple. When she's happy or hyper, then they're the same color as Spyro's skin, purple."

"So?" Bianca asked.

"If she was normal, she wouldn't have purple eyes." Sparx said.

"That's right. Only my kind have purple eyes." Spyro replied.

"That's what's bringing me to the truth." Igniuts said. Everyone turned around except Kara. She already knew the truth. She slowly got up and turned around. She wasn't the least bit surprised. "This only happens if the purple dragon of ledgen has a blood reletive."

"In other words, big guy?" Sparx asked.

"It means that Spyro and Spyra are brother and sister."

* * *

arkangel145: another chapter finished. How did you like the ending? anyway...plz r&r! 


	15. A Thousand Words Have Never Been Spoken

arkangel145: I would like to thank all you people who reveiew this story. I do not own Spyro, it's charcters or this song. This is the last song of this story. It's 1000 Words by Jade of Sweetbox, the short edit verson. If you played ff10-2, then just imagin the concert if it was Kara singing, and two dragons were in the flashback instead of shuyin and lenne. Love ya. Here's chapter 15

* * *

Chapter 15: 

"A Thousand Words Have Never Been Spoken"

Everyone but Kara looked in shock. Spyro and Spyra looked at each other. There were similarites between them. Same hight, same eyes, same tail legth, same personalitly, and practially the same name. Kara wasn't surprised. Everyone soon looked at her.

"Kara? You knew?" Sparx asked

"Why didn't you both tell us?" Hunter asked as well.

"We weren't ready to know at the time. I don't even think I was ready to know at the time. I saw regret in his eyes. I don't know for what, but I know it has something to do with all of this. I think I do have a way to bring peace to this part of the world and to tell the other side of this story without actually saying it. But I'm gonna need everyone to gather everybody that you know in these realms and bring them back here." Kara said

* * *

Kara was dressed up in her kimono. She was starting to get nervous. 

"We've all had questions about the recent events of the past couple of months. But I will tell you, that though we may be different, we all share the same heart. And this song proves it. It was sung to me before I left." Kara's voice changed to a little child. "Now, it's time to share these feelings with everyone here."

_I know that you're hiding things  
Using gentle words to shelter me  
Your words were like a dream  
But dreams could never fool me  
Not that easily  
_  
_I acted so distant then  
Didn't say goodbye before you left  
But I was listening:  
You'll fight your battles far from me...  
Far too easily_

_"Save your tears 'cause I'll come back."  
I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door  
But still I swore  
To hide the pain.  
When I turned back the pages:  
Shouting might have been the answer...  
What if I'd cried my eyes out, and begged you not to depart?  
But now I'm not afraid  
To say what's in my heart  
_  
Kara's dress turned into her dragon form. The entire realm had turned into the past. About 17 years into the past.

_'Cause a thousand words  
Call out through the ages  
They'll fly to you  
Even though I can't see, I know they're reaching you  
Suspended on silver wings_

A blue female dragon and a red male dragon were in the memory of the realm.

_Oh, a thousand words  
One thousand embraces  
Will cradle you  
Making all of your weary days seem far away  
They'll hold you forever_

They both ran towards eachother. There what looked like archards in the wake ready to fire. They both looked at each other.

"What about the children?" the female dragon spoke

"Don't worry, they're are safe and out of harms way."

"I'm glad that our children are protected. I love you." As she said those words, the arrows were shot. They both fell to the ground. The female dragon was dead.

"I'm so sorry, Remeria. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I promise, I'll try my best to protect them both. I love you too." He soon shut his eyes. Not dead, but badly hurt.

Now it was as if both the dragon form and the real form were singing together.

_Oh, a thousand words  
Have never been spoken  
They'll fly to you  
They'll carry you home, and back into my arms  
Suspended on silver wings_

_And a thousand words  
Call out through the ages  
They'll cradle you  
Turning all of the lonely years to only days  
They'll hold you forever_

The time had changed back into what the realms looked like now. Everyone looked up at Kara.

_A thousand words..._

Kara sang the last few words. With the crowd silent, she fell to the ground. Hunter went to her and picked her up. Everyone eles looked up as Hunter brought her back to the house.

* * *

Everyone went into Kara's room and layed her down on the bed. Spyra started to understand why Kara did what she did.

"I think I understand."

"Huh?" Sparx asked.

"The two dragons that were in the flashback. They were mine and Spyro's parents. The song was the same one that my father sang to me before I left. The only was he could protect us was to send us away."

"Wait, but Ignitus sent me away to protect me." Spyro added.

"That is true. Hutner, Bianca, Sparx, I must speak with Spyro and Spyra alone." Ignitus commanded. They all nodded and left.

"What's going on Igniuts?"

"Spyro, Spyra, if I'm correct, niether of you know who excatly your father is. Am I right?" They both nodded. "Then there is one more thing that you need to know. I knew your mother before she was killed."

"Really? That's cool. Wait, I saw a red dragon in this. It's not the Red Dragon I fought and died over is it?"

"No...I'm the red dragon in the flashback. I'm your father."

* * *

arkangel145: didn't see that coming. I'm just writing and thinking as I go along. Love ya ;P plz r&r! 


	16. John Marrow

arkangel145: I love everyone who reveiws as friends. hands spyro plushie now on with the story. This is the last chatper where I'm on my own. So...here's chapter 16

Disclaimer: Don't own:(

* * *

Chapter 16: 

John Marrow

Spyro and Spyra both looked at him with shock. They both couldn't belive it. Ignitus...their father! It didn't seem possible. Spyra finally figured it out. Ignitus was trying to protect the dragon he loved the most. In order to protect his children, he had to send them away so they wouldn't get hurt. Niether of them wanted to think of him as their father, they wanted to think they didn't hear it. At that moment, Kara woke up, and the others came back into the room.

"So...that old guy is your old guy. Who would have thought it?" Sparx said.

"I didn't honsetly belive it when I heard it, then the words I was singing, they were their mother's words, weren't they, Ignitus?"

"Yes, Kara. They were."

"Sorry, but we kinda overheard."

"That's alright, Hunter. I was gonna tell you all as well, but I felt that it would be better if these two heard it first." Ignitus soon left out of the door. Spyro followed him. Spyra was about to go after him, but Bianca stopped her. Soon, Kara was holding her back. Everyone saw the gash return to her back. The same gash that truly started all of her problems.

"Are you ok, Kara?"

"That one foot gash returned, Hunter."

"The same one that you got when you saved Spyro?"

"Yeah, Bianca. That one." Sparx looked at Spyra.

"Hey, are you ok?" Spyra was in tears about now.

"I can't belive this. Why didn't he tell us this before?"

"Like I said before. None of us were ready. The only reason he told me first was because He must have known that the rest of you would have told you both before you were ready. He must have known that I wouldn't. That's why. I honestly wasn't ready to face the truth. Not that fast. Right now we have to find the princess, and find out who that Earth Spirit was." Kara got up and changed her outfit back to normal.

* * *

Ingitus looked up at the night sky. He knew that it was still too soon to tell them, but it was better to have told them now, than never. 

"Remeria, I tried my hardest. But my hardest wasn't enough for them. They're still in harms way."

"Who are you talking to?" Ignitus turned around to find his new found son behind him.

"Spyro! I didn't hear you come out."

"Yeah, I kind of have a bad habbit of doing that. Who were you talking to?"

"Your mother. I talk to her through her spirit. It still lives in me."

"Really? What was my mother like?"

"She was a brave creature your mother. She was strong yet, very gentle. I loved her with all of my heart. However, I've still blamed myself for letting her die the way she did. She never got to meet you and your sister. I've always wondered if there was any more I could have done." Ignitus layed down on the grass and started to let tears down off his cheek. Spyro wiped the tears away and put his head near his father's.

"It's not your fault. You did what you could. If mom was alive now, I think she would be proud of you. You kept your promise and protected us. Both of us. And if it was your fault, then I don't think she would have blamed you. Not once. I wouldn't. I'm glad you did what you did. If you didn't sent me away, then I wouldn't have gotten to do what I have been doing for the past 17 years."

"Thank you...my son."

"Thank you...dad." the both of them fell asleep. It was the first time that Ignitus had let tears down his eyes and let anyone turly know it. Spyro was glad to know that he still had family.

* * *

The next morning everyone was better. The turth was revieled, and everyone was happy again. But of course, all good things come to an end. Everyone was taking a break at Lulu Island. While everyone was playing in the water, Kara was sunbathing in her bikini. Spyro shook his head and continued to splah his sister.

"I'm glad we decided to take a break today."

"Spyra's right. When have we actually done this?"

"Good question Bianca." Spyro replied.

"Guys I think our vacation is about to end." Hunter protested. They all saw a line of Riptocs heading towards Kara."

"OH YOU'VE GOT TO BE SHITIN' ME!" Spyra yelled. Kara soon woke up and got up from her spot. She was getting ready to fight when she saw a male figure get in front of her.

"Let me take this." Kara nodded and jumped into the water. She soon got up and saw a Riptoc come after her. Bianca saw this and another shell of Kara's old chocker lit up.

Bianca's dress had turned blue as well as her boots. Her ears were pulled back into a ponytail tied with a black ribbon. She also obtained black bracelets. She too obtained a chocker like Kara's excpet it had one shell and the japanese symbol for water in black. Her dragon winged bow was light blue with a black hearted locket. She also had a light blue bow on the back of her dress. Bianca jumped out of the water and unleashed her fury early. "WATER PASSION FURY!" She hit every Riptoc that was in the water. However, someone had refleceted her attack and hit her in the water.

As Bianca started to sink in the water, the male figure started to swing his fist like crazy. Kara and Spyra looked at him and suddenly reconized him. It was the Earth Spirit that saved them the night before. He too unleashed his fury. "EARTH LOVE FURY!"

While the Earth Spirit was fight off the other Riptocs, Hunter swam underneath the water and caught Bianca. Though Hunter hated the water, he would still fight and swim for the friends that meant the most to him.

Every one of them swam back to shore. Kara felt the pain of her gash still on her back. She saw about 20 of them still on the cliff waiting for the guy to let his guard down. She took her locket out and yelled "DRAGON SOLDIER UNITE!" Kara changed into her soider form and jumped on the cliff. She fought off every single one. She changed back and dropped off the cliff. She turned to Bianca and asked, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm ok." Spyra saw the guy getting ready to leave when she stopped him.

"Alright, who are you?" he turned around and looked at Kara.

"I'm John Marrow." Kara looked at him with a surprised look. He changed out of his solider form. He wore an orange shirt with black jeans and black skater shoes. He had short brown hair and hazel brown eyes. He looked at Kara with relive in his eyes. "Hi Kara."

"John, is that really you?"

"Yeah it's me."

"How do I know it's you."

"You shoved my head into the sand when we were five, you always fight with the teachers at school, and you and I have known eachother since we were in the play pen."

Kara started to run towards John. She embraced him with a hug. "I'm so gald that you're ok."

"Me too, Kara."

"Where have you been."

"I'm Spyro's human spirit. You?'

"I just got trapped here. I'm glad you're here."

"Come on...let's get you guys out of here."

* * *

Igniuts was sleeping on the ground that he fell alseep on the night before. Spyro nudged him awake. He saw that there was one extra person with them. They both nodded their heads to each other.

"I'm John. I'm a friend of Kara's"

"Igniuts. I'm their garudian and Spyro and Spyra's father."

"So these two are yours. I can actually tell. So..are you gonna tell me why you were gonna marry Reburto?"

"I'll tell you later John. Right now we need your help. Seeing as how you're the earth soider of ledgen, you're gonna have to come with us to find princess Jade." Kara explained.

"Hey can you tell us if the rest of us can do what I did?" Bianca asked.

"Nope, only you, me, and Kara can do that. Though Hunter can stand on two feet, he still doesn't wear anything. So it wouldn't make much sense. Alright...I'm in. So who's your next target?'

"Reburto." Spyro said.

"Why him?" Sparx siad.

"I remember something from that flashback. He has the abitlity to stay young. He was one of the ones who kill our mother." Spyro said looking at Spyra.

* * *

arkangel145: another chapter finished. plz r&r. love ya :P 


	17. One Down, Five More To Go

arkangel145: Hi everyone. Thanz to anyone who reveiws. Here's chapter 17

spyra: (in tears)

Kara: What's wrong?

Spyra: why didn't he tell us the TRUTH!

Spyro: ok come here

bianca: is she gonna be ok?

Hunter: She'll be fine. Hold on...IGNITUS!

Sparx:Well while their doing that...on with the damn story. Arkangel145 doesn't own anything but this story.

* * *

chapter 17: 

Once Down...5 To Go

Spyra looked at Spyro with shock. She soon saw that her father disappeared. She didn't worry about it. "So...this is our final battle. Each one of us is gonna have an opponent." Spyro added.

"Let's see...there's Reburto, the Sorceress," Kara siad.

"Odds are she brought some assholes back...so, Ripto, Gansty Gnorc," Hunter added.

"Uh..there's Red Dragon" Bianca aslo added.

"Cynder...oh I can't stand her." Sparx stated. "How many do we have?"

"6...why?" Spyra asked.

"How many of us are there that can fight?"

"6" Kara replied.

"So...who's taking who?" Hunter asked.

"The Red Dragon is still a mystery...so...I'll take him." Spyro said.

"I'll take the small and stubby one." John siad.

"You mean Ripto? Ok...I'll take the Sorcerress." Bianca said

"I'll take Gansty Gnorc." Kara stated.

"I'll extras are good with me...I'll take Cynder." Hunter stated. However...someone didn't answer.

* * *

Spyra disappeared to find Rebuto. She ran into the Human Ruins to find him. She was set to get rid of him. She had tears coming down her face and screamed out with all of her voice.

* * *

Kara heard it all the way fromt the dojo. All of a sudden, another one of the shells lit up. Herself, John, and Biana decided to change now before they found her. 

"DRAGON SOILDER UNTIE"

"EARTH SOILDER UNTIE"

"WATER SOILDER UNITE" The three of them changed into their soilder forms and headed with the others to follow them to the Human Ruins.

* * *

"REBURTO!!!!!! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, YOU STUPID PEICE OF SHIT!!!!!!!!" Spyra yelled. She soon saw a male figure come up to her and kick her into the sky. She fell to the ground and decided to stand and fight. She looked into his eyes and saw nothing but a cold hearted murderer. She charged at him and struck him down. He quickly got up and shot a water attack at her. She soon fell to the ground.

Spyro and the others got to the realm . It looked like it always did. Until they saw a tall male holding the neck of a small creature.

"Let her go..Reburto!" Spyro yelled. Reburto turned around to be holding Spyra by the neck.

"Where's Igniuts? We know you had something to do with his disapperence."Hunter added.

"He's in the same land where all of you are going to be." He threw Spyra on the ground and was about to unleash a thunder attack. It was unleashed as a whip to grab any one of them. The one he grabbed however, was Spyra.

"You should know better than to use a tunder attack on me. And you should also know." Reburto looked at her with confusion. "That I would protect my friends and family to be sure they live with the likes of you."

"Wait...you're the princess guardian?"

"That's right. I'm the guardain Spyra. I'm the protector of Princess Jade. I'm one of the Dragon Soilders of Thunder. I'm the sister of the Purple Dragon of Ledgen, Spyro. And I am the daughter of the guardain dragons, Remeria and Igniuts. And right now, I'm your worst enemy." He looked at her with concern. "DOULBE THUNDER FURY!" Spyra let out her most powerful fury. With the blast, Reburto was gone, but so was Spyra. Everyone got transported to another realm. They soon saw Spyra's spirit right in front of them. "Please...find Princess Jade and find Ignitus. Spyro...tell him that I love him. See ya."

* * *

arkangel145: another chapter finished.

Kara: There's like about what...6 more then this is done.

Spyro: didn't you say there might be a...

Hunter: (Covering Spyro's mouth) dont' say. We don't know

Sparx: Plz r&r so we can finish this.

Bianca: Love ya :)


	18. Ice Tundra

arkangel145: Hey everyone

bianca: chapter 18...this one's gonna take forever.

kara: is this gonna end soon?

hunter: nope...this will live on forever.

arkangel145: ok...i'll take it from here everyone...i do not own anything of spyro...so...on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 18: 

Ice Tundra

A black hole was created during the blast. In the split second that it was created, everyone was sucked in. Reburto turned to ashes soon after. Spyra layed on the ground, the light leaving her eyes. Tuning pitch black.

Everyone fell into a heeping pile of cold snow. Bianca was the first to fall. Then Hunter. After him was John. Kara was after him. Spyro landed next, and Sparx was the last one. While everyone was laying on the ground, Sparx started to crack his wise cracks.

"Ouch, Kara. It must not be nice having that heavy dragon on ya?" Spyro turned to his yellow friend and gave him a death glare.

"Sorry to be ruining your moment, but could you get off of my Spyro?" Kara asked.

"Do you all mind getting off of MINE!?" Bianca yelled. Everyone one soon got off. "Well at least we got away from Reburto." She said catching her breath.

"Where are we?" Hunter asked.

"Oh God."

"What's wrong, John?" Sparx asked.

"I remember this place."

"I do too. It gives me chills just thinking about it." Kara responded. "We're in the Ice Tundra."

The crew decided to walk around. They couldn't belive that they were trapped in the Ice Tundra. What shocked most of them, was that Kara and John knew about the tundra in the first place. They continued to walk when a strong shock hit Kara dead on. She held her head and started to scream. The volume of her scream made the snow on the mountain above them fall, causing an avalanche. Kara's screams turned to tears. While everyone made a run for it, John looked back to see Kara on the ground still holding her head. He ran back to her and tried to get her to get up. Kara looked up and saw a blast of fire coming for her. John quickly picked her up and made a run for it.

About 5 miles out from the avalanche, Kara's back started to hurt again. The gash was almost gone, but for the last bit of the scar on her. They saw a huge shelter pit in their wake and ran for it. In the pit, they saw a large, unconcious, red dragon. All of them knew who it was.

"IGNITUS!" Everyone ran twoards him. Kara stopped in her tracks and looked behind her. She knew the blast that almost hit her was from Gansty Gnorc. She didn't wanna take her chances. She looked at the mountians peak. And walked twoards it.

"Ignitus, are you ok?" Hunter asked. He was still unconcious.

"His engergy is really broken. He's been hurt badly." Bianca said. Everyone was hoping that he was alive. Sparx soon noticed that someone was missing.

"Hey, Kara. What are you doing?" Everyone turned around to find her near the edge.

"What point is there for me to live anymore? Ignitus is passed out, Gnasty Gnorc tried to kill me a few minutes ago, and..." Kara went to tears. Then, she yelled. "SPYRA'S DEAD!" Everyone looked at her with shock. "That's why my head was hurting earlier. And that's why I was screaming. It him me soon after we got here. Reburto's blast collided with Spyra's and killed them both. So what's the point to live anymore?" Kara spread out her arms and closed her eyes. "I'm so sorry. John...there's something you should know."

"What are you thinking, Kara? Get down from there!" Sparx yelled.

"Please, Kara. We need you." Bianca protested.

"Get down from there, you don't know what your doing right now." Hunter demanded.

"Please don't do this, Kara." Spyro said. John didn't say anything. He ran twoards Kara hoping to catch her.

"John...I love you." Kara closed her eyes and let herself drop off the cliff. John stopped right where he was. All of a sudden, a large red object ran past them. Ignitus jumped off the cliff to hopfully save Kara's life. Kara's body dropped on Ignitus back. She didnt' realize what hit her until she opened her eyes.

"But..why?"

"Cause we still need you, young Kara."

"Are you gonna be ok, Ignitus?"

'I'll be fine. I'm more worried about you."

"Thank you. I dont' know what I was thinking. I just can't stand to lose another friend."

"Your welcome, Kara. And don't you worry. We'll bring Spyra back. As long as we find the princess."

"Ok." Kara fell back asleep and was carried back on the cliff. Everyone saw her bodybeing carried back on the cliff. Out of nowhere however. A dark red blast came from the top of the cliff.

Everyone turned around to find a black dragon on the cliff.

* * *

arkangel145: there ya go...plz r&r. love ya! 


	19. Hunter VS Cynder

arkangel145: wuz up. I'm taking over for the rest of the story. anyway...thank you to those who reviewed. Here's chapter 19: This is so far my longest story ever. I do no own Spyro or any of the characters except my oc's. Love ya :)

* * *

Chapter 19: 

Hunter VS Cynder

Everyone turned around to see Cynder in their eyes. Memories swamped Spyro, Sparx and Ignitus. The pain and suffering they faced as they remembered what life used to be. When Spyro figured out who he was. When Sparx was well...Sparx, and Ignitus almost lost all hope. Kara's mind started to trigger as well. It had been weird for her the past couple of months. She started to see the damage of the dragon realms.

Cynder stood there in all of her evilness. Hunter just looked at her with hate in his eyes. The same crew that took away Spyra's life, and he had to face his fate. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate. There was a strage disturbance in the air. Hunter opened his eyes and looked up. Cynder was gone. He looked around and couldn't find her. She soon saw everyone was in front of him. Hunter looked around him and saw a black light to his left. He turned to walk twoards it. Until he was stopped by a cold hand.

"Hunter, please don't do this." It was Kara's hand. "Hasn't loosing Spyra taught you anything?"

"So you're gonna give up fighting, just becuase Spyra's gone?" Kara nodded her head. "You're crazy. Yes, loosing Spyra did teach me something. She taught me to never give up, even when all hope is lost. I'm gonna figth Cynder. And I'm gonna avenge Spyra." Hunter made Kara let him go. Soon, his waist was grabbed by Bianca. She was in tears.

"You can't. I dont' know what I would do without you, Hunter. If you were to die, then I probably wouldn't have a reason to live."

"Bianca, please don't be upset. You know I feel the same. I wouldn't be able to stand loosing you either. I don't think I could loose any of you. But Cynder has to be stopped. Who's gonna do it. I've learned alot from trying to find Jade. And now..I have to face my destiny." Hunter lightly kissed Bianca on her lips. "I promise. win or lose, I will always be with you." He soon looked up at everyone. "I'll be with everyone." Hunter turned around and looked for Cynder. Kara digged her head into John's chest. Spyro turned his head. Bianca turned around to see Sparx. Every one of them except Ignitus turned and left.

With all of it, Bianca said, "Hunter, I belive that win or lose, you would be with me. Just remember, I'll be with you too. I love you." Bianca walked off.

* * *

Hunter ran twoards the black light near the end of the Tundra. "Cynder? Cynder!? Where are you, you worthless peice of crap!?" 

"Looking for me?" Cynder appeared in broad daylight.

"Yeah I'm looking for you, Cynder." Cynder flew in to attack Hunter. Hunter quickly dodged her. Hunter punched Cynder right in the mouth. "I'm not gonna lose to you." He started to swing his fist and kick Cynder hard across the jaw. Cynder continued to charge right at Hunter. Hunter closed his eyes and a red light appeared on his forehead.

The same light appeared on Kara's chocker. Kara knew that the battle was almost over. She let her body fall to the ground and started to cry. "Hunter, please come out of this alive."

Hunter let the light overwhelm him. He got sick of playing games. "Bianca + Spyro + Sparx + Kara + John + Ignitus - Spyra's death - frustration (fire X light) / The princess streghth. This battle is mine!" Hunter grabbed on of his arrows and got ready to launch. "FIRE ENGERY FURY!" Hunter unleashed his most power arrow ever. Ther was a bright red light in the sky. Everyone looked up.

"Cynder's gone. But so am I. I'm sorry I couldn't come back. I'm joining Spyra. See you guys later."

* * *

arkangel145: plz r&r. Love ya :) 


	20. Despair of Destiny

arkangel145: Hi everyone. Thanks to those who review. I do not own spryo or anything of that nature. I only own this idea and these oc's. So...on with the story. (I think im gonna change the genre in this story.)

* * *

Chapter 20: 

Despair of Destiny

Everyone looked up at the red light that was in the sky. Kara knew that the battle was over. She fell straight to the ground.

After they saw Hunter's spirit, Kara and Bianca broke down crying. Bianca recovered fast however. Kara got up still in tears. She was sick of all of this. She didn't want to lose another friend in this fight. It wasn't worth it to her.

"I'm not gonna fight anymore. I just want to go home before someone eles..." Kara didn't finish her sentence before she felt a paw reach across her face. Bianca slapped her hard. Kara held her face and looked at Bianca with shock.

"I'm sorry, Kara. But we can't keep this up. We won't be able to focus if we keep dwelling of Hunter and Spyra's deaths. We have to keep fighting. Do you understand what the hell I'm saying?!"

"Stop preaching, Bianca. I hear you!" Spyro just shook his head and walked on with John.

"Why must those two fight?" John asked Spyro.

"Well they both just lost someone they loved. I did too."

"So..what's your connection to Hunter?"

"He's my best friend. And I lost my little sister."

"Hey were's Sparx?"

"I'm right here." Sparx said. As they gathered up Bianca and Kara, They saw a wierd figure in their wake. It looked like a cheeta. None of them were for sure. Bianca was for sure it was an illusion.

"Don't worry guys. I'll take this." Spyro, John, Sparx and Kara walked on. John looked up on the cliff top and yelled for everyone to run.

* * *

Bianca looked up at the figure. It was a cheeta. It was Hunter. Bianca shook her head and whispered to herself. There was no way in her mind that this could be true. She looked a lot closer to find that it was an illusion. She quickly summoned her fury. Only she turned it into a shield. Her body was soon sucked into the illusion. 

"This might be the last time that I stand."

"You got that right." The Sorceress turned into a lot larger, and alot more ugly version of herself. She sent an elecrical shock down Bianca's back. Bianca fell over crouching due to the pain. She put her palm into a fist and looked at it for a few minutes. _'This may be the last breath I take. I just hope that the others will make it though this.' _She looked up and stuck the Sorceress. "WATER PASSION FURY!" Bianca didn't know what eles to do. She struck her hardest punch and fury with large force. She soon fell backwards, but it would seem that her sacrafice, would be in vain.

* * *

Spyro and the others that were left walked on. None of them could figure out this game. And was a little too late to figure it out now. They decided to finally play along. Spyro looked behind him. Everyone eles did too. That was when they saw a blue spirit.

"Sorry I won't be joining you...I'm heading home. Love you guys. Behave, Spyro. John, Kara, please don't do anything stupid. Sparx, remain as true as you are now. See ya'll later."

* * *

arkangel145:Don't worry people. There will be a happy ending. Later and plz r&r. Love ya :) 


	21. This Can't Be Happening

arkangel145: Hey everyone. We're coming to the end of the story. I hope you all like it so far. Cause there's like 6 more chapters then I'm done. Thanks to all that reviewed. Love ya all. Now on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own.

* * *

Chapter 21: 

"This Can't Be Happening"

Kara started to get really emotional. She was about to jump off the cliff again. John stopped her. He held her until she calmed down. They saw another pit across the way and rested. They sat there for a while. Kara fell asleep quickly.

While John was looking over Kara, Spyro and Sparx were just talking. Kara was right. This was getting way too out of hand. John looked out to the cliff and walked to it. Kara soon woke up and saw John on the cliff edge. She quickly got up and ran to him. She turned him around and saw confusion in his eyes.

"What's wrong, John?"

"Kara, I know you're upset about everyone you know and love dying. But what if it was our fate? What if that's what supose to die like this? Haven't you thought of that?"

"No, I guess I haven't. I guess that I was just being a little selfish. But I know you're upset too by all of this as much as I am, aren't you, John?"

"Yes I have. So...I understand. Hey?"

"Yes?"

"Did you mean what you said to me earlier?" Kara looked at him blank. "When you said that you loved me. Did you mean that?" Kara remained quiet for a few seconds. John looked like he wanted an answer right then and there. He tried to look Kara in her eyes. She continued to look away. "Damnit, Jasmine Kara Casablancas! Do you love me or-" John was cut off my a pair of soft lips. They were Kara's. They soon unlocked.

"Did that answer your question, John?" John nodded with agreement. "Of course I meant what I said. I didn't think Ignitus would save me, so I wanted to tell you before I died. But yes...I meant it when I said that I loved you. I've always loved you." Kara and John kissed again. This time, it was alot more passionate.

* * *

Sparx and Spyro were watching this and both made gagging sounds. That was when they heard a blast from another angle of the mountian. John looked up at the smoke. He saw a short little stubby thing on top of the mountian. The others looked up and didn't like where this was going. They saw him with a purple cloak on. Spyro looked up at him and spoke. "Ripto." 

"Are you being serious? That's little shrip is Ripto?"

"Yeah John, that's Ripto!" Spyro replied.

"I can take that pipsquike on no problems." John said with confidence. Kara ran in tears. Spyro and Sparx followed her.

* * *

John and Ripto got into the mix. Ripto may have been small, but he was still powerful. John started to swing his feet and hit Ripto right across the face. John knew it wasn't the end. Ripto used some magic to cause vains to come out of the ground. The vains wrapped around John and attempted to pull him down. 

"Please it's not worth it. Just take me instead. I know who she is. Just let John go!"

"You do it, Kara and I'll never talk to you again! AHHHH!" John was pulled down.

"JOHN!!"

"Come on, Kara. We better get you out of here." '_This isn't happening'_ Spyro thought to himself.

"You're mine, boy!"

"Bring it on Rypto!" A yellow light came apon John's face. The same light came up on Kara's chocker. John knew after what happened to the others, he would go down fighting. "EARTH LOVE FURY!" The blast blew Ripto backwards and unconcious.

Spyro and Kara, along with Sparx, walked northward. They saw a yellow light and relized the horrible truth. John Marrow, was dead.

* * *

arkangel145: all retarded stroies must have a plot twist...like i keep saying. there will be a happy ending. I'm almost done. plz r&R. Laterz. 


	22. The Red Dragon

arkangel145: That's to people who reviewed. here's chapter 22

* * *

Chapter 22: The Red Dragon 

The reality hit them hard. Kara fell into the snow and couln't get back up this time. She turned into a zombie. She and Spyro heard John's voice.

"Stay good you two, and fight the good fight hard."

"I can't belive that it's come to this."

"Kara, I think we better go."

"I'm not going anywhere, Spyro." A blast moved right in front of Kara. Spyro nudged her out of the way. Spyro took his stance to fight the red dragon. However the dragon didn't look like the dragon that killed him almost 7 months ago. This red dragon looked familiar.

"It can't be." Spyro looked confused.

"I think it is." Sparx replied.

Kara whispered quietly. "It's Ignitus."

"I guess it's my turn to fight." Before Spyro could stand and fight, Ignitus blew a huge fire blast at Spyro. Suddently, He saw a tall figure pop up in front of him. He soon saw that it was Kara. She pulled her chocker off and defelcted Ignitus' attack. "Kara don't do this."

"I'm not gonna lose you too." Ignitus canceled his attack and charged for Kara. Spyro got in front of her and blocked his charge. He soon felt the urge to use his fury. "DOULBE THUNDER FURY!" Both Ignitus and Spyro attacked at the same time. Unlike the others, Spyro made it out alright. Kara ran to Spyro and then to Ignitus.

"I'm...sorry...I put...you both...through this."

"Don't be, Ignitus."

"Spyro's right. I saw the arua around you. You were under control. We don't blame you for that."

"Kara, Spyro. I ask of one more favor of you both. Finish what you both started."

"Ignitus, I won't do it."

"Neither will I."

"Both of you...just FINISH ME OFF!"

"DOUBLE THUNDER FURY!"

"THOUSAND DRAGON FURY!" Though they didn't want to, they still did. They finished Ignitus off, and saved him.

"We better keep moving. I'm just glad that you made it, Spyro."

"I am too. I can't belive that the Sorceress would go through this kind of trouble."

"Let's just finish this you two." Sparx incouraged. That was what they did. They finally got to the lair. There was one opponent left. Kara's opponent. Gnasty Gnorc. Kara and Spyro ran for it. They headed twoards their last stand.

* * *

arkangel145: very short chapter i know. i can't think today. anyway, about 4-5 more chapters and this one is done. plz continue to r&r laters. 


	23. Memories

arkangel145: ok there's about 3-4 chapters after this so bear with me. we're about to come to the final battle. anyways r&r. thanks.

* * *

Chapter 23: Memories 

Spyro and Kara saw no threat to them. They both sat down and started to drift away. Both of them started to reflect on the past. How things were before they started this search for the princess. How life was before they met eachother. How life was...before they ever knew of this stupid ledgen.

Kara thought of life back home. Her family, and her one friend other than John. Her name was Melody. But the only day that kept replaying in her head...was the day before she landed herself in the dragon realms. 'What landed me hear in the first place?' she asked herself.

* * *

KARA'S PAST 

_"Kara, lets go! We're gonna be late you big doof!" Melody yelled back. _

_"I'm...running...as fast...as I...can!" Kara gave a quick yawn. "Man, so sleepy...why couldn't today be like, Saturday or something?" Kara finally caught up with her friend. They were both wearing their school uniforms. Black and blue were their colors. They continued to run when they saw John at the corner. To them, he was late too. _

_"JOHN!!!!!!!" John looked up to see Kara in his wake._

_"Hey, Kara. Melody!"_

_"Hi!" They finally caught up to him. "Aren't you late to school too? I mean you go to the same school as us, and we're late." _

_"No I'm not late, and neither are you for that matter." Kara looked at him confused. _

_"But it's almost 8:00. See?" Kara showed him her watch. It said 8:00, the time school started."_

_"Man you two are so stupid at times. Daylight savings time ended last night."_

_"WHAT!!!!!!! ARE YOU SERIOUS?????"_

_"I could have slept in more."_

_"uhh huu" They both had their heads to the ground. John started laughing at first, but then heard a scream toward the park. All three of them ran toward the park faster than they ever ran. _

_When they got there they saw a little girl in a dress on the ground. She was a small girl. She had on a slim white dress, long black hair and in a braided ponytail, and was cut up from cheek to cheek and all over her arms. Kara ran to the little girl. She looked no older than 5. She tried to grab her, but she phased through. John and Melody looked in confusion. How could someone phase through your arms? _

_"That was weird. She just dissapeared."_

_"But, Kara did you look at her?"_

_"John's right. She looked like she had been put through hell and back." The next thing any of them knew, a small shadow appeared and drew a blast to aim at Melody._

_"Melody, run!"_

_"But, Kara!"_

_"I said run!" Melody ran. That was the last time Kara or John saw Melody. They both stood groud. Another blast was shot, only to have John take the hit._

_"JOHN!"_

_"Kara, I don't like you...I love you. I don't think your pretty...I think your beatiful. If you were to walk away...I wouldn't cry I would die_."

_"John, please don't leave. I don't want you to go." _

_"Goodbye, Kara." He dissapeared right in front of her eyes._

_Later that night, Kara_ _was getting ready for a party that her mom was throwing. She wore a red kimono with a black skirt and boots. She also wore something that no person ever saw her wear. It was a dragon and crystal necklace. Kara soon started to cry. _

_"I would give anything to see John again." A rock then crashed thought her window. The rock blew up into her eyes. That was the last thing she remembered of her old life_.

* * *

Kara woke up and jumped. She hadn't realised that Spyro and herself had fallen asleep. She was lucky her skirt had a pocket in it. She dug though her pockets to find the necklace from her memory. She held it in her hand and looked at it. 'So, this stupid thing got me here. This and that damn rock. I wonder...' Kara thought to herself. 

Spyro was also lost in thought. He thought of many things about his past. Thinking he was a dragonfly, meeting who at the time he didn't know was his father, saving the world a number of times, to now. everything that he's done in his life came rushing back into his mind.

Spyro heard a scream next to him. He heard Kara fighting for her life. She was being held down by Gnasty Gnorc.

"Let go of me you vile peice of..." Kara's mouth was clamped shut.

"Ha ha, say goodbye to your little dragon friend."

"Spyro wake up!" Gnasty Gnorc fired his blast. Spyro got up and jumped out of the way. He saw Kara being carried away into a portal.

"Kara!"

"Spyro."

"Let her go!" It was too late. Kara had dissapeared. Spyro turned around, but when he did, he blacked out.

* * *

arkangel145: another chapter done. yea i might acutally finish. i would like to add that i would have put more for Spyro's memory, but i'm fighting writers block right now. so...yeah. well..plz r&r, and no flames! God i got one and he didnt' even read the first chapter! it's people like this that piss me off. well anyways, again r&r. Laterz


	24. The Twin Princess

arkangel145: Hello. Thanks to all who reviewed. I'm almost done. YEA!!!!!! Anyway. Everyone eles has ditched due to the story. Now on with the story.

Disclaimer: Do Not OWN!!!!!!

* * *

Chapter 24: The Twin Princess 

Kara was hung by her hands in a cold, dark room. She kept thinking if Spyro made it or not. She didn't time to worry about that though. She had to figure a way out. She looked up and saw where she was. The room was bigger than she thought. She saw body capsules and gasped. The first one she saw was Spyra. Then she saw Hunter. After him she saw Bianca. Then she saw John. Ignitus was after him. There was an empty one between him and the last capsule. The last capsule, had Spyro. "No." She said to herself. The reality hit her hard. She was the last one to live. That empty capsule, was suppose to be hers.

Kara pulled her head up to see all of the enimies that defeated her fallen friends. All in front of the warrior they defeated. The Sorceress pulled up and walked towards Kara.

"What is it you want?"

"Young Kara. You're so unsure of yourself aren't you. You thought that your little friends were gonna beat us. You really thought it didn't you?"

"For a second I did. Then after I saw what you did to them, I started to second guess myself. You still didn't answer my question. What is it you want, you wench?!"

"I want Princess Jade dead. For good. I tried to kill her 109 years ago. She got away from me. Now I know she's returned."

"Well I don't see her. You've got the wrong girl. I don't know who Princess Jade is. I saw her once. Before I ended up in this God awful world that you've destroyed. She phased though my hands and dissapeared. So if you're going to try to beat the answer out of me, then good luck. Because I can't tell you anymore."

"How do you like these capsules?"

Kara looked at the Sorceress with confusion. "What?"

"These capsules. How do you like them?"

"There ok...if you like that sort of thing."

The Sorceress turned back at Kara. "You should, because it kept your friends alive."

"WHAT!!!! Their alive!?"

"Yes. But you had better tell me where Jade is. Or " she summoned her strethgh and made the groups opposite elements come out, attacking each and every one of them.

Kara didn't have a choice but to look on. She turly didn't know where the princess was. Even if she did, She wouldn't tell. She just couldn't take the pain. Kara closed her eyes and tried to block the pain in her heart. She soon felt an energy flow through her. She soon blacked out.

* * *

Kara fell deep into a sleep. She opened her eyes to see herself in the spirit world. It was confusing at first. Kara landed on her feet and turned around. She saw a little girl. She was in a white dress. She had long black hair, and was wearing a blue choker necklace. She was the girl from Kara's memory. She was princess Jade.

"Hi there, Kara."

"Who are you?"

"I'm princess Jade. I'm the last surviving human in this realm."

"You're the girl I saw before I left. You were hurt badly. Why did I see you?"

"It's like your friend, John had said. It's fate. Everything that's happened to all of them, everything that's happen to the worlds, everything that's happened to you, is fate."

"I'm glad I got to meet you, but if I don't tell the Scorceress where you are, my friends, your gaurdian Spyra, will be killed. Tell me other than my mind, where are you?"

"I'm surprised you would ask such a thing. You don't know where I am, yet you know everything about me. About me, Spyra, the Ice Tundra, the realms, the attacks that were given. You even said at one point that you knew where I was."

Kara looked at Jade blankly. "I used that as a bluff. I told Ripto that so he would let John go, but it didn't work."

Jade just looked at Kara. She saw the hurt in Kara's eyes. Kara ended up doing the same. She somehow saw all of the hurt in Jade's past. Her parents dying, Spyra protecting her with her life. She just looked down at the young little girl. "How is it you knew those things though?"

"I researched it. That was something I would always do in my spare time."

"Let me ask. Do you have a dragon necklace with a crystal?"

Kara pulled out her necklace. "You mean this? I got this as a present on my..."

"5th birthday." Jade finished her sentance.

"How did you know?"

"I have the same pendent." Jade pulled out the same pendent. "Kara, you know exactly where I am."

"I do?"

"Yes." Jade's form changed. She became older. About the same age as Kara. "Because...you are the Twin Princess. You and I are the same person."

* * *

arkangel145: that was a short chapter. at least about 2 more chapters and this is done. the final battle is coming up. so plz r&r...laterz 


	25. Last Hope

arkangel145: thankz to all who reviewed. now on with the story. I do not own. This is the 2nd or 3rd to the last chapter. I haven't decided yet. I also said I wasn't going to use any more songs, but i lied. i'm gonna use one more. It's called "Stand my Ground" By Within Temptation. I don't own it either. Anyways. here's chapter 25

* * *

Chapter 25: Last Hope 

Kara looked at Jade with shock. Her, the Twin Princess, the princess of the Human Sanctuary? It didn't seem right. Sure they looked alike, but Kara wasn't as powerful. She looked into her known reflection and realised that she might be right. Kara closed her eyes and prayed. Her princess form came to her and granted her the power she needed to fight on. She prayed to get back to the real world. To help Spyro and the others.

* * *

Kara looked up at her enimies with rage in her eyes. She found power in her to break the chains that held her. Kara picked her head back up and put her hands together. "You may have trapped them, but you will never kill them. They live inside of my heart. They will never die as long as I live." She pulled out her necklace and put it around her neck. " Sacred Dragon Crystal, give me the stregth to set the other dragon soliders free." Kara held the crystal and broke the chambers. Everyone fell out as their opponents stepped back. 

"We're free." Bianca said running to Hunter.

"I know. Spyra, are you ok?"

"I'm fine now. Spyro, Dad, are you two up to end this?"

"I am, Spyra." Spyro said to his sister.

"I am too. John-San?"

"I'm in." John looked at Kara with disbeliving eyes.

"Gnasy Gnorc, attack!" the Sorceress yelled.

"WATER PASSION FURY!" Bianca yelled.

"Cyder!"

"FIRE ENGERY FURY!" Hunder fired the one arrow he had.

"Ripto! Get them!"

"DOUBLE THUNDER FURY!" the dragon twins unleased their strongest attack together.

"Face it, Sorceress. You're through." John said.

The Sorceress wouldn't go down that easily. She used Ripto's power of summoning vines and trapped Kara. Kara struggled with all of her might to get out. Ignitus and John were about to fire. Sparx came back in at the right time. "Guys no! She'll get caught in the crossfire!" They looked on as Kara was being drained of her power. "Please don't let her go down like this!" Sparx yelled.

"KARA!" John yelled.

"WHERE IS PRINCESS JADE!" the Scorceress yelled. Kara remained calm. She opened her eyes.

_I Can See  
When You Stay Low  
Nothing Happens  
Does It Feel Right?  
Late At Night  
Things I Thought I'd Put Behind Me  
Haunt My Mind_

"You don't get it do you? In the name of the Human Sanctuary, you will fall."Kara's dress changed once again. Only it was the princess dress. "I am the princess."

_I Just Know There's No Escape Now  
Once It Sets It's Eyes On You  
But I Wont Run  
Have To Stare It In The Eyes_

Everyone looked at her with disbelive. She freed her self from the vines. The entire room was now a battle feild. She held her necklace crystal and let it float in the air. She was about to fight for her life, and held on as long as she could.

_Stand My Ground  
I Won't Give In  
No More Denying  
I've Gotta Face It  
Won't Close My Eyes And Hide The Truth Inside  
If I Don't Make It, Someone Else Will  
Stand My Ground_

Spyro and Spyra went behind Kara. Held claw to claw, they both remembered when they were with Kara.

"You've got to hang on." Spyro whispered.

"Hang in there Kara. We're with you!" Spyra yelled.

"DOUBLE THUNDER FURY!"

_It's All Around  
Getting Stronger, Coming Closer Into My World  
I Can Feel That It's Time For Me To Face It  
Can I Take It?_

"You can't give in now, Princess." Bianca said. "WATER PASSION FURY!"

_Though This Might Just Be The Ending  
Of The Life I Held So Dear  
But I Won't Run  
There's No Turning Back From Here_

"Please keep fighting, Jasmine. FIRE ENERGY FURY!" Hunter yelled

_Stand My Ground  
I Won't Give In  
No More Denying  
I've Gotta Face It  
Won't Close My Eyes And Hide The Truth Inside  
If I Don't Make It, Someone Else Will  
Stand My Ground_

"Stay with us young Kara-Chan. ULTIMA DRAGON FURY!"

"I'm always with you, Kara. EARTH LOVE FURY!" John held Kara right next to him.

"My friends are my power . That's something I don't think you would understand. THOUSAND DRAGON FURY!"

_All I Know For Sure Is That I'm Trying  
I Will Always Stand My Ground_

"THIS IS YOUR FINAL GLANCE. DRAGON PRINCESS UNITE!

_Stand My Ground  
I Won't Give In, (I Won't Give In)  
I Won't Give Up, (I Won't Give Up)  
No More Denying (Ahh-hhhh)  
I've Gotta Face It  
Won't Close My Eyes And Hide The Truth Inside  
If I Don't Make It, Someone Else Will_

_Stand My Ground  
I Won't Give In  
No More Denying  
I've Gotta Face It  
Won't Close My Eyes And Hide The Truth Inside  
If I Don't Make It, Someone Else Will  
Stand My Ground _

With the last of Kara's streghth, she finished off the sorceress for good. However, the crystal self destructed. Kara passed out on the floor.

* * *

Kara layed in John's arms. Everyone eles looked on as Kara stayed motionless. Bianca grabbed her shoulders. " Please you can't die. You're the princess. You're suppose to bring peace back into the world. Please come back." 

"Kara you can't be gone." Spyro said looking on.

"You've got to hang in there." Hunter said.

"I can't belive this." Sparx siad.

"Kara-chan...this can't be happening." Ignitus siad. He heard a breath behind him. He turned around only to see his fallen dragon, Rameria. "Rameria...it can't be." Everyone eles turned around.

"It is me, Ignitus. You and the others have done so well defending our world. Kara sacrificed her life to save you all. Now I will save her. Take this." She gave John another necklace that looked just like the crushed one. "It has my power and life in it, as well as her parents. With this crystal, she can live on and bring the Human Sanctuary back to what it once was. John, look after her." John nodded. " Spyro, Spyra, both of you have grown more than I though. Protect eachother. That goes double for all of you." They all nodded in agreement. "Ignitus. Thank you for all that you've done. Just remember, I will always be with you." Rameria gave him a slight kiss and then vanished.

"Mom's pretty." Spyra pointed out.

"Use the crystal, to bring her back." John put the crystal over Kara's heart. She soon woke up in John's arms.

"Did we win?"

"Yes, Kara. We won. It's over." Everyone gathered around their newfound princess. It was finally time to go home.

* * *

arkangel145: there you go. hold on I still have 1 more chapter to go. anyway this story is almost done plz r&r. laterz 


	26. Epologe

arkangel145: finally, the last chapter. well here you go. thank you to all who review. i do not own. here's chapter 26.

Chapter 26: Epologe (I know i can't spell)

KARA'S POV

I turly couldn't belive that the fight was over. I kept getting asked what would happen to me now. I offen asked myself the same question. But I was more worried about my new friends. The friends I fought side by side with. In case your wondering what happened, here you go.

Spyro and Spyra stayed together and played. Just like brother and sister. Spyro no longer had the worries of being the purple dragon of ledgen. He lived his life as a normal dragon with his sister and father. Spyro and Ignitus offten say that Spyra is the spitting image of her mother. I agree with that statement.

Hunter and Bianca stayed with them and just hung out with eachother. Peace remained in the Dragon Realms. Sparx was with them 24/7. They just hung out like they did in the old days. Before this mess with the Twin Princess started.

As for John, he stayed in the Human Sanctuary with me. I just found it kind of weird. A few months ago I was just a normal schoolgirl who was always late to school and getting into trouble. Now, I'm the princess and ruler of a realm. I've always wondered if I would see my friend Melody again. I went from a girl who didn't have many friends, to a girl with alot more friends. To them, I'm still Jasmine Kara Casablancas. To others, I'm fully Jasmine Jade Kara Casablancas, but to alot, I'm just Princess Jade of the Human Sanctuary.

* * *

arkangel145: I know it was a short, crappy epiloge. oh well. At least you know what happened. thankz to all who reviewed and those who will review in the future. laterz 


End file.
